


Castles of Sand

by ZombieJesus



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Events, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Beach House, Chains, Creative uses for suntan oil, Daiquiris and sandcastles, Drinking Games, Feels, Gags, Grumpy!L, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hard to admit defeat, It’s the end of the world and I feel fine, Jealous!Mikami, Kira has won, Kira-style boat party, L comes around, L is a war prize but still stubborn, Learning to Swim, Learning to trust, Light takes Mikami and L to a private island, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Vacation, Multi, Plotty p0rn, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on the Beach, Smut, Taunts and banter, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, Worship, but it’s tempting, fun in the sun, ‘Punishment’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: "There's something terribly poetic about you sitting on a beach with Kira at the end of the world, rubbing suntan oil on his chest, isn't there, L?"On Kira's private island, he intends to change the world from a beach chair... soaking up rays and Mikami's adoration while trying to convince L to join him with daiquiris, challenges, and sex hotter than the tropical sun.





	1. All Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexthewreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/gifts), [Pasiphae_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasiphae_0/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's won and has taken L and Mikami to a private island in the Pacific, intending to rule the world with the death note in one hand and a tropical drink in the other. The only trouble in paradise? L's stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Island in the Sun - Weezer (https://youtu.be/erG5rgNYSdk)

Light put down the death note he was writing in and picked up the pineapple holding his daiquiri, bringing the straw to his lips. He slurped noisily just to annoy L, his new favorite pastime on this island paradise where they'd spent the past month.  _Sluuuurrrrp._ Light tilted the pineapple to get a bit more and slurped it even louder.  _SLUUUURRRRPP._ He stole a glance at L, handcuffed to the wooden beach chair beside him, and smiled inwardly as he saw the other man's jaw clenched in annoyance.

 

He tilted his sunglasses down, "L, you've hardly touched your drink." Light motioned to L's neglected strawberry daiquiri, a cute little parasol jutting out from a strawberry on top.

 

"I don't like--"

 

Light interrupted him with a laugh. "And don't even tell me you don't like it. I saw you drink three yesterday when you thought I wasn't looking."

 

 _Damn it._ L shifted in his crouch but kept staring out into the sea. "Well I don't like this one." 

 

 _Stubborn as a mule._ Light slurped a bit more of his drink, settling back into his beach chair comfortably. "I don't understand why you're being such a sore loser L. You're alive aren't you?  And you'll have a front row seat for the creation of Kira's new world." He traced a lazy finger down L's sleeve. "You should be thanking me, really. I can't wait to hear that." _And begging me for forgiveness on your knees._

 

L shivered and leaned away from Light's touch. "Light-kun will be waiting a very long time to hear that."

 

Light poked him then pulled his finger back. "Oh stop being such a grouch. Look at all this natural beauty. How can you be such a killjoy in a place like this? Just admit you lost L, and we can start to have some fun."

 

"Never."  _I may respect you as a worthy adversary...even admire you...but I can never thank you for defeating me._

 

Light sighed. "Well, at least drink your daiquiri. You're going to hurt Mikami's feelings. It was a very good drink." He raised his pineapple to Mikami like a toast.

 

Mikami looked up from the end of Light's beach chair, where he had been rubbing Light's feet and glaring at L. He grinned when Light complimented him, and went back to rubbing with renewed vigor. "I'm so glad you liked it kami! I made it just the way you like." He snuck in a little kiss to Light's big toe, then started grumbling about ungrateful grouchy detectives under his breath.

 

L looked down at his drink, a finger perched on his lip. Slyly, "Well if its so good make him drink it." Mikami looked up again in alarm and shot daggers at L. 

 

Light caught Mikami's reaction and started to giggle. _He's so jealous of L._ A fake warning tone, "Mikami....did you do something to L's drink?" When Mikami flushed and stammered, Light took L's drink and sipped it before Mikami could stop him.  _Pfffffttttt_! He spit it out again, "MIKAMI!" The drink was incredibly spicy like someone had dumped a whole bottle of Tabasco in it. _Well, no wonder L didn't like it._ He poured the drink out onto the sand, giving Mikami a withering look as L tried not to smile behind his thumb.

 

Mikami froze, his bottom lip quivering a little and his hands stilling over Light's feet. Suddenly he burst into tears and plopped his forehead on Light's foot, devastated he had displeased Light. "I'm so SORRY Kami! I just can't stand to see that..." He lifted his head and pointed at L. "...that BLASPHEMER sitting there so smug and not--" He stopped when Light raised his hand.

 

Light sighed and set his pineapple down. "Mikami, come here." Mikami immediately crawled over to kneel beside Light, anxious but also thrilled to be nearer to him. Light cupped Mikami's face gently, "Now you know full well the only one meting out punishments is me. And you've disobeyed me now, haven't you? I distinctly remember telling you to make a strawberry daiquiri for L, not that volcanic concoction." He wasn't really mad at Mikami, in fact Light loved his little competitive jealousies with L. But this was the part of the game that Mikami loved best, so Light indulged him.

 

Mikami looked up at Light, starry-eyed, and nodded solemnly. "Yes kami. It is truly unforgivable." A hopeful glint appeared, eagerly, "How shall you punish me?" All the various 'punishments' that Light had inflicted on him in the past cycled through his mind and he started getting hard. 

 

Light smirked at him, "If I didn't know better Mikami, I'd think you were purposefully trying to get punished." He threaded a hand into Mikami's long silky hair, yanking his head back a little. Mikami inhaled sharply, his pupils opening up. Light leaned forward to whisper in Mikami's ear, "But I've got something special planned for later. You'll be very chastised by the end, I'm sure." Mikami gasped with delight and grabbed Light's beach chair in his excitement. Light released his hair, sitting back again and taking his pineapple. "But for now, go make us some more drinks. And no hot sauce this time." 

 

Mikami stood up hurriedly, nodding and grinning, and took Light's pineapple and L's discarded cup. "Oh yes kami, right away!" And he practically ran up the beach towards their luxurious island cabin.

 

When Mikami was gone, L turned to stare at Light. "He's a bit crazy, isn't he Light-kun? But I suppose you always have had...an effect on people." He let his glance hover over Light's swimming trunks a moment too long and snapped his eyes back out to the waves.  _Even me._

 

And of course Light noticed. "Even you, L?"

 

"No of course not me. I mean everyone else." _I'm protesting too much aren't I._

 

"So I suppose if I asked you to rub this suntan oil on my chest...seeing as how Mikami isn't here to do it...you'd have no problem doing that, right? Just a nice helpful gesture from a friend." _A friend I defeated and will remake as I desire._  He held out the bottle of oil and L stared at it like Light was handing him a bomb.

 

L's heart rate sped a little. "Um...I'm sure Light-kun can do it himself." He chewed a nail, feeling a tiny pang as it reached the quick.

 

Light gave him a smoldering look, "Now where's the fun in that?" He waggled the bottle. "Scared?"

 

 _Yeah, actually. But I can't let you think that._ "Fine." L slowly grasped the bottle, looking at it and then at Light. _And I want to._

 

Light smiled and laid back in the chair, sighing contentedly. "Good. Don't miss any spots."

 

L stood up and sat cross-legged beside Light's chair, biting his lip anxiously as he stared at Light's tanned chest, the lines of his muscles, the perfectly smooth golden skin. The two rosy nipples, becoming erect as the wind blew over them. _Stop that, this is Kira!_ He held the bottle upside down over Light's chest and squirted some oil there, then started to spread it around.  _His skin is so soft._ Pale fingers glided through oil and rubbed slow methodical circles across Light's chest, starting at his collarbone. 

 

Light watched L from behind his dark sunglasses. _He's concentrating so intensely, like I just asked him to solve some case. He really needs something to do._ "There's something terribly poetic about you sitting on a beach with Kira at the end of the world, rubbing suntan oil on his chest, isn't there, L?"  _Terribly satisfying actually._

 

L looked up, his concentration broken. His expression darkened and he rubbed a little rougher. "You only beat me because of supernatural forces. Those shinigami." He looked back down, moving his hand along after realizing he'd been rubbing the same spot for the past minute. Quieter, "There was no way for me to predict that."

 

Light laughed, thoroughly enjoying having his very best frenemy kneeling beside him, grudgingly massaging his chest.  _Maybe not so grudgingly._ "You just didn't consider all scenarios, L, all the potential complications. That was a mistake. And now Kira's broken your perfect winning streak." Light touched L's hair softly, letting it fall through his fingers lazily. He whispered, "I defeated you, L. For the first time ever, you lost. Just admit it, and we can move past it. You made a mistake and I won."

 

L grit his teeth, standing up abruptly. He snapped, "Light-kun can finish the rest himself." He jumped back into his chair and wiped his hand on a towel angrily, then placed his hands on his crouching knees, fingers digging into them. 

 

Light was about to say something to L but was distracted as a wave crashed onto the sandcastle Mikami had built for him earlier, wiping out half of the intricate creation. And he heard a sad noise from behind him from Mikami, who had just returned with their drinks. Light reached over and took his pineapple from Mikami's tray and started slurping noisily again. "Sorry Mikami. But a castle built with such fickle materials and poor planning was never meant to last. Build the next one a bit further from the waves, plan for the rising tides. Support it with a few shells maybe." He looked over at L who was staring at him, still fuming. "Gotta plan for all those annoying contingencies, isn't that right L?" He slurped innocently, then gave L a little wink and a grin.

 

A flicker of something passed over L's face, but his shoulders relaxed a little, and he gave Light a tiny smile.  _You annoying charming bastard._ "I suppose he should plan for castle-storming demon crabs too? Perhaps the moon may change its orbit of the Earth and pull the tides differently."   

 

Light laughed, "All contingencies, L." He took L's new drink from Mikami's tray and held it out to him.  _Come on L, no sense in being stubborn forever. I want us to have fun together in this new world._

 

L sighed and took his drink and slurped it loudly too. His eyes widened a little, "Its really good." He slurped some more. _It really is._  

 

Mikami looked down at Light's half-oiled chest and made a face of shocked disapproval. "Kami, don't tell me you tried to put that oil on yourself!" He flung the tray away and fell to his knees, busying himself fixing this horrific disaster that would never have happened if HE had done it. Sullenly, "You could have just waited for me kami. You know I always do a perfect job."

 

Light looked over at L, who was blushing a bit behind his daiquiri. "Thank you Mikami. Yes, I'm not sure what I was thinking, asking L to help me. I suppose you should just do it from now on."

 

Mikami gasped and turned to glare at L, imagining those cold awkward fingers touching HIS kami--and doing a piss-poor job on such an important task!  _Any task that kami asks for is important enough to be done perfectly._

 

L flushed at the thought that Mikami was actually better than him at something.  _Even something so stupid as this._

 

Light extended his arms and folded them behind his head. "I really am going to have to find something useful for you to do, L. Mikami cooks, cleans, makes the drinks, amuses me, gives good foot massages, and is competent at suntan oil application." Mikami's smile got brighter with each compliment until he was bursting with pride. "And what do you do around here L?"

 

Mikami giggled, "Mope."

 

"I am not moping." L slurped some more daiquiri, pouting but starting to feel the alcohol spread its welcome glow through his limbs. Quieter, "I don't mope."

 

Light barked a laugh. "You most certainly do mope and I wish you'd give it up already. Now tell me something you can do around here. Other than skulk around plotting my death."

 

L shot him a look, and there was a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes.  _I'm not plotting your death, Light. I know I've lost. I just can't bring myself to say it to you yet._ He sighed and turned his gaze out to the ocean again, "I know I could build a better sand castle than that pathetic mess. One that might last." Designs and plans darted through his mind.  _I need a project. Something to do. Light knows I'm unhappy when I'm not working on something._

 

They all turned to look at Mikami's crumbling sandcastle, which had been beat down mightily by the lapping waves. Light nodded, "Be my guest."  _Get those gears turning again L, and maybe...have a little fun, my friend._ "I suppose you'll need those cuffs off." He dug into his pocket and tossed the key to L. "Probably overkill anyway. I mean, it is a private island. Not too many escape options." But he knew L wouldn't try to escape even if there were options. He had nowhere to go, nowhere that was really safe, now that Kira and his followers ruled the world. And the demand for his kind of problem-solving had dried up in the face of Kira's justice. Wammy's had been disbanded, with most of the students joining Kira, and Watari had disappeared seemingly into thin air.

 

Mikami had finished fixing the oil and scowled a little at L, rolling his eyes. "There's no such thing as a permanent sandcastle. They all fall down eventually." He settled back to rubbing Light's feet again, quietly resenting L but not letting it show to Light.

 

L unlocked the cuffs while imagining his turreted creation, beautiful in his mind. And Light gazing down at it appreciatively. _I'll impress you Light, just wait._ "Not if you plan for all contingencies." And he leapt up out of the chair, making his way down to the ocean's edge to try to find a seashell exactly the color of Light's eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so as I sit in knee-deep snow, I need to imagine a nice tropical paradise where Light has won, L is a stubborn defiant challenge, and Mikami is the perfect little jealous worshipper. Let's all go there in our mind for a few chapters, shall we?
> 
> This is a birthday present for lexthewreck, and hopefully shall be wrapped up by her actual birthday in Feb. :)
> 
> Edit: Also for A++ commenter pasipahe_0 who inspired me to finish this. Thank you!
> 
> Your comments and kudos are extra spicy daiquiris that I savor and don’t spit out. <3


	2. Invisible Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L busies himself with his new project to try and impress Light. Light 'punishes' Mikami, but sees past L’s walls for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shallows - Boats (https://youtu.be/b7zM7yGw3ZQ)  
> I’m stuck, stuck in the shallows of your mind

Light watched L over his death note, as L walked here and there on the beach, surveying locations, measuring tide lines, picking up odd bits of debris and shells and driftwood. Occasionally L would pause, finger pressed to his lip in thought, and scribble something down in the pad of paper Light had given him. And then back to pacing and accumulating materials he was hoarding in a little pile.  _He's taking this pretty seriously._ Light sucked through his straw but all the daiquiri was gone. Indeed, the late afternoon sun was starting to sink towards the horizon, and he was feeling more hungry than thirsty now.

 

He looked over at Mikami, who was also watching L with seeming unease from the beach chair beside him. "What's with that face Mikami? Its not very attractive." Light had to admit that Mikami's elegant features, his full lips and striking green eyes, were extremely attractive when his face wasn't all scrunched up like now.

 

Mikami immediately changed his expression back to one of blank submission, no trace of jealous resentment left. "Forgive me Kami." He went to his knees and laid his head in Light's lap, still staring out at L. He was quiet a moment, just breathing deep and slow as Light stroked his hair. "Kami....if I could be so bold..."

 

 _Uh oh, here it comes. Tiresome questions._ Light's hand stilled and he sighed, "What is it Mikami..."

 

Mikami trembled a bit, nearly too afraid to ask anything lest he incur further displeasure from Light. But his curiosity was overwhelming. "Kami, why do you tolerate this sinner here? This Satan! You hide him here from the wrath of your followers....they'd love to tear him apart for defying you, trying to stop you, almost killing you!" Mikami lifted his head to look at Light, confusion plain on his face. "And he doesn't even repent!" He turned back to watching L with narrowed eyes. L was crouching over a dead jellyfish on the beach and poking it with a stick. Feeling bolder, "Yet instead of casting him out of our heaven, you have welcomed Satan into it!" He meekly laid his head back down in Light's lap, fingers stroking Light's leg softly. "I'm sorry for my boldness. I'd never question you kami....but....I'd never forgive myself if he tried to hurt you."

 

Light felt Mikami's pure devotion and stroked his back soothingly. "Well, do you want to hear the truth? You may not like it."

 

"Any words you speak are truth to me, kami, and I love them all."

 

"L is a sinner and yes, he did defy me. But answer me this Mikami--what should the God of the new world do with his Satan, his nemesis? The easy answer is to kill him of course, eliminate the threat. But the power to turn Satan into an angel of Kira, to convert the worst sinner among them! Is that not the truest demonstration of God's power?" He let his hand slip inside Mikami's thin linen shirt and his fingertips traced down skin warmed by the sun. "And won't it be delicious Mikami....to see L on his knees before me, admitting defeat and asking, no... _begging_  Kira for forgiveness. Do you think I'd pass up the chance to see that Mikami?"  _And the chance for so much more?_

 

Mikami's fingers clenched around the fabric of Light's swim trunks, understanding. _Things become clearer when you touch me._  "Yessss. Oh kami, now I see!" And then another thought occurred to him. "But....do you intend....will you....with him...." A frightened gasp as he grappled with that.

 

There was an edge to Light's voice now, and he pulled back his hand. "I won't tolerate real jealousy Mikami. I enjoy your little games and jabs at L, but if they got in the way of what I desire, you know that wouldn't end well." Light stared at L, who was now standing ankle-deep in the water, looking out towards the newly-gilded sky. "I intend to have him. I intend to make him mine and you won't deny me."

 

Mikami shot up in alarm and put his head on the sandy ground, bowing and crouching before Light. "Kami! I'd never dream of denying you anything! Forgive me...." He took Light's hand and kissed it softly, gazing up at him adoringly. "You know I only wish to please you." _I know your threats are real, when you make them._

 

Light smiled down at him benevolently and saw the worries disappear from Mikami's eyes. "What would please me is going inside for a bit..." He stood up and stretched his long limbs, the setting sun shining behind him and casting a golden glow across his skin. "You've been so defiant today Mikami. I just don't know what's gotten into you."

 

A submissive smirk spread across Mikami's face, that hopeful glint returning to his eyes. He whispered, "Yes kami, I've been so bad today haven't I."

 

Light grinned down at him, stroking his face and then slapping it playfully. " _Very_ bad. And now its time to repent." _If I can’t make him repent, you shall in his place._ He turned and headed up the dunes towards their cabin, Mikami scrambling up to follow him.

 

\-----------

L stood in warm shallow water, wiggling his toes every now and then when little neon fish swam up to nibble them. He splashed them away but they came back again anyway. The sun was just beginning to descend beyond the horizon, and it was setting the water aflame. _So this is what the end of the world looks like._ He stuck his hands in his pockets, palming the coiled shells he’d picked up that day. _No, just the end of my world. It’s the beginning of his._

 

He turned his dark rimmed eyes back to the beach, and watched Light and Mikami starting to head up to the cabin. He wanted to follow them, but figured they wanted to be alone if they hadn’t come to get him. _Does Light feel something for Mikami? Is he just rewarding a loyal follower? Or maybe he’s as lonely as I am here. The clouds make for a cold home, don’t they Light..._

 

He sat down in the dry sand and skimmed through his notes and sketches for what was going to be one hell of a sand castle. He was a bit excited to get started on it when he had full daylight tomorrow. L snapped the notebook shut and wondered if that was a bit pathetic...the most brilliant (former) detective on earth, getting excited about a sand castle.

 

 _I’m not excited about a sand castle. I’m excited about impressing Light._ He decided that yes, that was pathetic. And no, he didn’t care.

 

He stood back up and brushed the sand off, but felt gritty and sticky all over from the salt and heat. And as he headed towards the cabin for a shower, he thought that maybe the start of Kira’s new world didn’t really have to be the end of his. If he could somehow break down the invisible walls cornering himself from Light. Walls of his own making. Walls of pride, stubbornness, of fear.

 

_So I lost to Kira. But did I want to win for any other reason than winning’s sake? Maybe there’s something even bigger I would have lost...had I won._

 

And L decided he’d have a chat with Light, when the moment was right. _I’m tired of moping._

 

—————

 

It was unfair to call this a beach cabin, but Light didn't know what else to call it. The two-story sprawling cabana was built in an island style--thatched roofs, exposed raw beams, rich tropical woods, open-air rooms and a tiki bar--but looks were deceiving. Beneath the rustic appearance was a fortress of security and technology; off-the-grid this was not. He had his own satellite transmitting communications to and from his location, secret even from his closest followers and generals. Each day he checked in with a different continent, a different puppet leader or lackey, and they eagerly received his instructions. Today it had been China, tomorrow the USA. Tuesdays were for Mello, who had organized the remnants of Wammy's kids into his own personal dirt-diggers for Kira. With their steady supply of names and faces, and his ability to pull the world's strings from the safety of this complex, Light was immensely content.  _It couldn't have worked out more perfectly. I've made my own Heaven here and send my angels to do my bidding._

 

But then he remembered L's stubbornness, and it didn't seem so perfect after all. He'd believed, hoped, that L would have shown some gratitude to Light for saving his life after Watari abandoned him, after the world was screaming for his blood. After he whisked L and Mikami here to live in the lap of luxury and relaxation. Hoped to convince L to join him, now that their battle was well and truly over. _And maybe the feelings we hinted at during our war could flourish in a truce._

 

Light had denied him nothing; books, materials for drawing or any other small project, computer access (with some restrictions of course), any entertainment he wished, unlimited sweets and candy. Had built him his own video gaming room for his VR sets, an underground movie theater, a library, a workshop. He'd prepared this place just for the three of them, sparing no expense, no luxury. And still L was sullen and unhappy, unwilling to concede or to join Kira. The only glimmers of excitement he saw in L lately were when they taunted each other, and now, with this new project.  _Although I definitely saw a bit of something when he was rubbing oil on my chest. Hmmm._

 

Still, L stayed near to him always, following Light wherever he went on the island. Watching his movements, Kira’s moves. Listening in on his calls, his conferences, glaring at Mello with silent accusations, giving suggestions occasionally (these seemed nearly accidental, like he couldn’t help himself). And Light hid nothing from him. There was no reason to now.

 

Light headed up the stairs, Mikami on his heels, and pushed through the double doors to his expansive bedroom. Mikami and L each had their own rooms on this floor, and he knew Mikami would be thrilled to share his bed. But Light liked to sleep alone, and only invited Mikami inside his inner sanctum for one particular purpose. He turned his back to Mikami, "Shut the door." _Would I like it if L did walk in and see?_

 

Mikami shut the door right away, trembling with excitement at Light's authoritative tone, awaiting further instructions. He knew his god loved to dictate his actions exactly during his 'punishments,' and to have him speak as little as possible.

 

Light didn't turn around. "Take off your clothes and get on your knees." _Will L ever be in your position, on his knees, trembling before his god?_

 

Mikami unbuttoned his shirt and pushed off his swim trunks quickly, and fell to his knees, head bowed. He knew he wasn't supposed to look at Light unless given permission. 

 

Light turned around and gazed down at his perfect servant at his feet. _Why aren’t you L?_ He reached out and touched Mikami's hair tenderly, then threaded fingers through and yanked it hard, making Mikami gasp. _Why??!_ He whispered low, "You defied me twice today Mikami. Your punishment must be severe. What do you say to that?" 

 

Mikami knew he was expected to speak now. His head was at an unnatural angle and eyes still downcast, "Yes kami, please punish me."

 

"Then go to the bar and put your hands in the cuffs." Light looked over to the chrome T-bar mounted to the floor, shackles at either ends of the T. He knew this was one of Mikami's favorite punishments so he reserved it for rare occasions. Mikami shook with excitement beneath his fingers, and as soon as he had released Mikami's hair, he crawled over to the chrome bar and placed his wrists in the cuffs for Light to close.

 

Light walked over and snapped the cuffs shut with a satisfying  _snap!_ The bar was meant to immobilize a kneeling person, spreading their arms out to the side. Light did not like to be touched during sex, it was too intimate, too vulnerable, and he liked to be in complete control. But Mikami's mouth was left unhindered, and that was just perfect. "Look up at me, Mikami. Gaze upon your god." As Mikami's eyes lifted, Light pushed down his swim trunks and stood there naked, golden and gleaming with oil, looking every bit a god. Statuesque, distant, divine.

 

Mikami's eyes widened and his lips parted, having a religious experience as his gaze traveled over Light's perfectly chiseled form. And then settled on his erection, his stare turning from adoration to naked hunger. His breathing sped up to a pant, and he licked his lips in anticipation.  _Oh its been too long since I tasted you kami. Too long, too long._

 

Light took hold of his cock and stepped closer to Mikami, tracing the head across the kneeling man's face and lips, leaving streaks of wetness there. And Mikami whimpered despite himself, his own cock so hard it was aching, using all his self-control not to cry out his adoration and engulf Light's cock right away. He knew his god would put it there when he was ready. When he was deserving.  _Teasing me like this...kami your punishments are wonderfully cruel._

 

But Light heard a distracting noise just then from the next room. _Mikami's shower just turned on. There must be something wrong with L's._ A wicked smile spread across his face and he gazed down at Mikami. "Oh I think this is about to get a little more interesting." He walked over to the wall and pressed a button, and the wall in front of him, behind Mikami, became transparent. And on the other side, oblivious to being watched while he showered, was L. 

 

Mikami's head whipped around, and was torn between feelings of jealousy and incredible arousal at seeing the look on Light's face. But when Light walked back over and let him finally take his cock into his mouth and worship him, the contest was over.

 

Light gripped the bar in one hand and Mikami's hair in the other, pumping into his mouth and gazing through the transparent wall. He'd never seen L's naked body before, not completely. The detective had been surprisingly modest during their time handcuffed together, and they'd managed to shower and dress behind doors or screens rather easily. They'd caught glimpses of each other, sure, but it had always seemed like a bad idea to fuck someone you were going to kill. Even though he'd seen desire on L's face many times, as plain as it was on Mikami's at this moment. He’d even seen it today, briefly.  _Well we didn't kill each other, so that's not holding me back anymore. What’s still holding you back, L?_

 

Mikami gagged a little as Light started pushing down his throat harder but didn't pull back or protest. He knew he deserved this. And Light was so hard he could feel each throb against his throat so deliciously. 

 

A surprised gasp passed Light's lips as he watched L squirt some of Mikami's body wash into his hand and start to stroke himself, leaning his other hand against the shower. L's eyes were closed, his searchlights finally dimmed for once, and his lips were moving to form a word, the same word, over and over. But Light couldn't read lips, couldn't make it out. Light moaned as he saw L shudder with the pleasure, his back arching a bit, head back and stroking furiously. A small strangled noise rose up from Mikami, but Light wasn't paying attention; he was just using Mikami's face the same way L was using his hand, an instrument, a tool, and their minds were elsewhere. With someone else. _L...who are you thinking about?_

 

L pushed up off the wall and leaned his back against it instead, jacking himself now with two hands beneath the shower's spray. His mouth was wide open and his body shaking, and Light knew he was about to come.  _We both are._ Light grabbed Mikami's head with both hands and forced himself as deep as possible, and when he saw L shoot between his fingers, his mouth forming that word one last time, Light came too. He groaned and pumped down Mikami's throat, Mikami trying to swallow but it overflowed his mouth and dribbled down his neck and chest. 

 

L and Light both collapsed at the same time on either sides of the wall, panting on the floors of the shower and bedroom. And Mikami coughed and sputtered, gasping in great gulps of air after being nearly asphyxiated by Light's cock. He rested his forehead on the chrome bar and just breathed in slowly, feeling floating and blissful, but dizzy. He thought he’d pleased his kami but waited for affirmation quietly, as was expected of him.

 

Light reached over and unfastened his cuffs, his hand shaking a little. Breathless, "You...did well Mikami." He stood up, still watching L sitting against the wall under the shower stream.

 

Mikami pulled his wrists from the cuffs, glowing in the sun of Light’s praise, and crawled around the bar towards Light’s feet. Because now was his favorite part of all. When he’d done well, Light would let him masturbate in his presence, even though most of the time he didn’t even pay attention or would do something completely mundane like read or fall asleep. But Mikami didn’t care, just being close to Light was reward enough. He kissed Light’s foot, starting to stroke himself excitedly. He could never manage to last very long after receiving such punishment.

 

But Light barely registered Mikami’s increasingly frantic movements below him, because L had just written something on the foggy glass of the shower door.

 

 _Kira_.

 

L stared at it for a moment. Then wiped it away.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk drops by with presents for Light. L finishes work on his sandcastle. The boys camp on the beach and play drinking games, and L gets a reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Ghost on the Shore - Lord Huron (https://youtu.be/1QthMaFm6-g)

Ryuk zoomed across the Pacific Ocean, a bit giddy at the thought of seeing Light again after nearly two weeks. He split his time between Light’s island and Mello’s HQ in Tokyo, bringing messages back and forth that Light couldn’t chance the interception of.

 

It had been a bit humbling at first, going from god of death to Kira’s errand boy almost overnight. And he’d been a little peeved when Light chose to keep Rem’s stupid old ‘safe’ notebook rather than his. But then he’d met Mello, and it didn’t take him long to see why Light had chosen him as Kira’s right hand man. _Yeah, me and Mello are shinigami of a feather, hyuk. Pretty amusing in his own right._

 

The endless waves got monotonous after awhile, and Ryuk would travel underwater occasionally, just to see what was down there. Near the very bottom were things he swore were straight out of the shinigami realm. But as he got closer to his destination, the seascape changed to vibrant coral reefs, brightly-colored fish, and warm sapphire water. He spied a particularly interesting-looking shell and scooped it up, a present for Light.

 

Ryuk shot from the water and landed on the beach, becoming corporeal again as he flapped towards Light’s cabana. He flew through Light’s open window and poked the sleeping human. “Rise and shine lazy bones! You got company, hyuk.”

 

Light’s eyelids fluttered open and he slowly grinned up at his visitor. “Ryuk. Missed you old friend.” He rubbed his eyes, then pressed the intercom button at his bedside.

 

Immediately a voice crackled over the intercom, “Good morning kami! Oh the perfect start to every day is hearing your voice! But you’re up early this morning. Would you like breakfast and coffee now? I have that Kona blend you—“

 

Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk, who was snickering. “Yes Mikami, breakfast and coffee. Apples too. Ryuk’s here.”

 

”Right away kami!”

 

Light stretched then patted the bed, and Ryuk snuggled down into the blankets next to him, arms crossed behind his head. “Ahhhh this is the life Light-o! You’re kinda making me pissed off you sent me to Mello again.”

 

Light laughed, “Whatever. Mello’s already told me you are two peas in a pod. Says he’s been taking you on his mafia mystery tours around Tokyo.”

 

Ryuk grinned wide, “Hyuk hyuk yeah...he’s pretty fun actually. Er...not as fun as you of course.”

 

”Of course.” Light raised a eyebrow. _You think I kicked the ass of the whole world just to amuse you Ryuk?_

 

Mikami knocked on the door then and pushed the breakfast cart inside with a cheerful smile when Light bid him enter. He stopped short when he saw Ryuk lying under the covers with Light with a fat grin on his face, and made a little strangled noise in his throat. How was THAT thing allowed to be in Light’s bed and HE wasn’t? _Ohhhh I am so unworthy. I’ll have to work so much harder for my kami!_ He composed himself and pushed the cart nearer, pouring coffee for Light and handing him a plated croissant. He started fussing around the room, tidying up and pointedly ignoring Ryuk.

 

Ryuk sniffed the apples on the cart, and drooled a bit, “Hyuk, what about me?!” 

 

Light laughed into his coffee, “Mikami...”

 

Mikami shot Ryuk a glare but thrust the bowl of apples in his direction. Through his teeth, “Shall you be staying long Ryuk?”

 

Ryuk took it and sat back smugly, tossing them into his mouth one at a time. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, specs. I’m just here to give Light-o a present from Mello and I’ll be out of your lanky-ass hair.” 

 

Mikami huffed a bit at being called ‘specs’ and his hair described as ‘lanky.’ He knew very well his kami found his appearance pleasing. He mumbled under his breath, “Well thank kami for that.”

 

Light took a bite of crossiant and gave Mikami a mild look of warning that set him trembling. “Mikami, do remember that if not for Ryuk’s notebook and alliance none of this would have been possible. So I’ll thank you not to be rude to him. Now apologize.”

 

Mikami fell to his knees at Light’s bedside, sobbing into the fluffy blanket over Light’s lap. “Forgive me kami! I...I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. I’m so hopeless. And my hair IS lanky besides.” He looked over to Ryuk, tears in his eyes. “Please forgive my rudeness!”

 

Light and Ryuk exchanged a look and Light bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. “Mikami your hair is very nice and not at all lanky.” Another sip of coffee. “Now go set up my office for my call with the US President.”

 

“Yes kami!” Mikami grinned wide at his kami’s reassurances and stood up, bowing to Light deeply and giving Ryuk a curt nod before hurrying out the door.

 

As soon as he’d left, Light and Ryuk were giggling madly, crossiant crumbs and apple pieces flying. When they’d calmed, Light turned to him, “So what’s this about a present from Mello?”

 

Ryuk pulled a slightly soggy USB drive from his wings and tossed it to Light. “There ya go. That should log you in.” _Er....hope it survived the trip ok._

 

Light took it with a curious look and plugged it into his his laptop on his nightstand, pulling it into his lap. It logged him into a video feed of...”Holy shit it’s NEAR!” Light started giggling; he’d almost forgotten that Mello had decided to keep Near imprisoned at his HQ, forcing him to have a daily front-row seat of Kira’s new world. “Ryuk...oh....his room...” Light brought a hand to his grinning mouth.

 

Ryuk looked at the laptop, “Yeah that was Mello’s idea.” In addition to 24/7 Kira coverage on several TV panels, Near’s entire cell was decorated in Kira memorabilia— Kira posters, banners, lampshades, bedsheets, throw pillows, rugs. There was even a Kira action figure ensconced on the Kira-dresser, next to Near’s complete set of Kira-Ban sunglasses and neatly-folded Kira T-shirts. And there was Near in the middle of at least 30 red fluffy ‘K’ pillows, crouched and clutching his white hair. Looking half mad as he stared down at a plate of ‘K’-shaped pancakes and KiraPocky (‘Justice’ flavor! Taste the win!).

 

Light threw his head back and started cackling wildly, trying to catch his breath, “Ryuk...Ryuk....oh shit....tell Mello this is the best present ever...hahahaha!!!” He wiped his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to start laughing again.

 

Ryuk laughed too, “Hyuk hyuk hyuk. It wasn’t always this bad. But Mello told him for every Kira thing he ripped up 2 more would appear...and well....it turned into this.”

 

Light let out a few more chuckles, and slowly closed the laptop. “See why I sent you to Mello, Ryuk?” He leaned over and hugged the shinigami. “I still miss you though. I’ll never forget how you helped Mikami shit all over Near’s fake notebook scheme.”

 

Ryuk hugged him back, a bit embarrassed but pleased. “Heh, even if he’s forgotten.”

 

Light pulled back, finishing off his coffee. “Yeah that’s not about you. That about L. He can barely contain his jealousy. Hates him being here. Has Mikami wound so tight he’s about to launch.”

 

“L eh? Yeah, how’s that wet blanket. Still sore?”

 

Light stood up, pulling on some clean clothes. “Maybe not as much as before. But he hasn’t joined Kira yet if that’s what you mean.” _But he will Ryuk._

 

Ryuk flapped up from the bed, grinning devilishly. “Well lemme know when you got him bent over for Kira, will ya? Hyuk hyuk...”

 

Light rolled his eyes and threw his pajamas at Ryuk, but couldn’t help but smile. “You’re impossible.” He slipped his shoes on and checked his hair in the mirror. Catching Ryuk’s eye in it, “But... of course I’ll let you know.” He gazed into the mirror and knew it was just a matter of time. But given what he’d seen L do in the shower yesterday, he had an idea that might speed the process along.

 

————

 

“Light-kun can’t come this way.” L stepped in front of Light, blocking Light’s view of the beach beyond.

 

Light crossed his arms, the island wind blowing his hair, “And why not? I own this whole island, if you recall.” But he stepped back anyway.

 

L wagged a finger, jerking his chin. “Firstly...you bought this island with MY money. Ill-gotten gains, Light-kun.”

 

Light smirked, “Uh huh. To the victor, L. And secondly.”

 

L chewed his finger, “Secondly...” Quieter, “it would spoil the surprise.”

 

  _I see, L._  Light smiled, nodding, “Well in that case I’ll leave you to your secret project. But...” _Should I?_ He hesitated.

 

L’s eyes widened a bit, curious. He stared down at a small crab scuttling along the beach. _Better not be a demon crab._ “But what...”

 

Light tried to act nonchalant, even a tad nervous. ”Well I guess you probably don’t want to...but Mikami and I are camping on the beach tonight. And...if you wanted to...I’d like you to join us.” L stood there silently staring at him, chewing on his thumb with an unreadable expression on his face. Light figeted and then turned to go. “Yeah, I figured—“

 

L blurted out loudly, “Yes!” Then quieter, at a normal volume once he saw Light stop and turn back around, “I want to camp on the beach too.” _Don’t leave me out again._ He wanted to talk to Light anyway, and this might be a good chance if Mikami didn’t ruin it.

 

Light smiled, a brilliant, true thing when he let it slip out unguarded. “Good.” He stepped a little closer to L and put a seashell that Ryuk had given him in L’s hand.

 

L looked down at the shell. “What’s this?” The cone-shaped shell was intricate and unique, he’d never seen another like it. 

 

“Ryuk gave it to me. Said he found it on the bottom of the ocean. Way, way down.” He stared at it too. “I figure maybe...you can use it in your project.” Their eyes met and Light smiled. A conspiratorial whisper, “Your secret project.”

 

L nodded and curled his fingers around it, watching Light turn and walk back up the beach and away from him. After a moment he turned wide eyes back to the shell as he made his way back to the half-finished sandcastle.

 

It was exactly the color of Light’s eyes.

 

————

Light had had a busy and rather exhausting day giving directions to the US President. Mikami had used the day to catch up on housework and organize Light’s closet by color. And L had spent the entire day perfecting his sandcastle, finally finishing it just before dinner. He sighed with satisfaction thinking about it now, pretty pleased with how it turned out. Light had pestered him about it as they carried their sleeping bags and camping stuff out to the beach once the sun went down. But L remained tight-lipped, telling him he had to wait until tomorrow. He wanted to make sure it survived the night...was really built of stronger stuff than Mikami’s.

 

So now the three of them sat under the brilliant and multitudinous stars, gazing up around a campfire Light had built in a makeshift fire pit. Light sat cross-legged on his sleeping bag, Mikami’s head in his lap. L crouched across the way from them, looking more than a little uncomfortable and feeling decidedly like a third wheel.

 

It hadn’t helped things that Mikami had snuck an angry hermit crab into L’s sleeping bag, and Light had been the one to notice it. Or that L had developed something of an attachment to the grumpy thing, now holding the more placid creature he’d named ‘Rex.’ 

 

Mikami sighed happily, looking up at the sky, “Kami, do you think people will ever travel to the stars?”

 

L watched Rex poked his head out of his shell, “As stars are only enormous balls of flaming gas, I certainly hope not.” 

 

Mikami scowled at him, sitting up, “You know what I—“

 

Light sighed, “Listen you two. No more fighting tonight. Please.”

 

Mikami and L both turned to look at him then. It wasn’t much like Light to ever say ‘please’ for anything. And it quieted them. 

 

Mikami looked down at his hands, “Sorry kami.” L just silently placed Rex on the sand in front of him and watched the crab meander toward the sea.

 

“Anyway, let’s have some fun.” Light dug in his backpack and pulled out a bottle of coconut rum and three glasses. L gave him a look of alarm but Light ignored him. Light poured rum in them and handed one to both Mikami and L. “You guys know how to play ‘Never Have I Ever’ right?” He leaned back on his elbow, lounging. 

 

Mikami nodded, “Yes kami I know!” But L just stared at him blankly. So Mikami went on, “Just say something you’ve never done, and if the other people have done it, they have to drink. Easy.”

 

“Lucky for you.” L mumbled under his breath but bit his lip when Light gave him a look.

 

Mikami huffed back at L, “If no one’s done it, YOU have to drink. So don’t go picking crazy stuff like ‘I never sat on a burning ball of gas.’”

 

Light tilted his head at L who was sniffing the cup of rum dubiously. “Cmon L, loosen up a little. It’ll be fun.”

 

L shrugged his shoulders, “Sure why not.”

 

Light grinned. “Excellent. Mikami you go first then.”

 

”Yes kami! Hmmm....never have I ever...told a lie to kami!!” He beamed at Light.

 

Light took a deep breath. ”Well L, you better drink.”

 

”So should you, I think.” _You’ve lied to yourself plenty, we both have._

 

They locked eyes for a moment, and both drank. 

 

“My turn then. Never have I ever gotten anything less than a perfect score on a school test.”

 

Mikami looked a bit sad that he drank and L didn’t. 

 

L looked in his cup, “Never have I ever...eaten broccoli.”

 

Light snickered, “See you got the hang of it.” He drank and so did Mikami, and he refilled everyone’s cups.

 

Mikami gazed at Light adoringly, “Never have I ever seen anyone more beautiful than kami!”

 

Light grinned at Mikami but noticed with some interest that L did not drink. He looked at L for a moment. A calculated move, “Never have I ever met anyone as smart as L.” L’s eyes shot up to his, but both he and Mikami drank. 

 

L looked for Rex, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Probably went back to sea._ “Never have I ever been swimming.”

 

Light gave him an incredulous look, “What??! You’re kidding.” When L shook his head Light said, “Well we will have to fix that. You’re on an island now, you’ve got to learn to swim.” He and Mikami both drank.

 

“Japan was an island. I did ok.” L shifted his crouching legs, starting to feel a little drunk. _That’s not what he means_. “Maybe....If Light-kun will teach me.”

 

Light smirked at him, “Sure L. I’ll teach you tomorrow.”

 

Mikami didn’t much like that, and hissed at L, “Never did I ever think Kira would lose.”

 

L glared at him but drank, and after a moment, so did Light. L’s eyebrow raised a bit when he saw.

 

“Never have I ever been to England.” L drank and Mikami didn’t.

 

“Never have I ever written in a death note.” Light and Mikami drank.

 

”Never have I ever jacked off in the shower!”

 

Light laughed hard, and L went beet red. “MIKAMI!! Look at you telling lies after you just said you didn’t.” He giggled a bit more and everybody drank.

 

Mikami giggled too, “Sorry kami.”

 

 _Well if we’re already turning that way..._ ”Never have I ever been in a threesome.” Light gave L a smoldering look. Nobody drank. “Ah guess that means I have to drink.” He did and refilled their cups. He was feeling pretty drunk by now and figured the others were as well. 

 

L was glad to be in near-darkness so Light couldn’t see his blush. _It’s like that then..._ He drew in the sand with a long finger and debated. _That’s what you want then Light?_ Eyes on the sand, “Never have I ever kissed Light-kun.” The blush deepened. Mikami drank, but he froze as he watched Light start to breathe a little harder.

 

Light’s face was illuminated in the fire’s flickering, and his voice was low, “Admit you lost to Kira and you can drink for that one next time.”

 

L bit his lip, feeling something inside him tear right down the middle. “You know I lost. I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.”

 

Light shook his head. _Not quite_. “Admit it to yourself. Accept it.”

 

L stared into the fire. _I’m ready. There’s no sense in denying it anymore. I want this. I want him._ “I have accepted it Light.” His eyes flicked up to Light’s. A whisper, emphatic, “I made a mistake and I lost to you, ok?”

 

Light beckoned him closer, and L slowly got up and knelt beside him on his sleeping bag. He touched L’s face, “L, I protected you when the whole world wanted you dead.” Mikami nodded, giving L a shameful look.

 

L cringed a little inside, thinking that he’d never thanked Light once for that.

 

Light went on. “I built this place for the three of us L, I designed so much just for you.” Mikami’s scowl deepened, and L saw his hand clench. “I keep you company every day, I have never excluded you from my plans or anything related to Kira’s actions. I wanted you to be a part of it too.”

 

L found it hard to meet Light’s gaze now but he didn’t look away. “Light I....” But the words died in his mouth. Mikami whispered something that L thought sounded a lot like ‘Satan.’ 

 

“I’ve given you a chance at a beautiful life, L, and you’ve done nothing but throw it in my face. When everyone else abandoned you, I was there.”

 

L’s eyes went wide at the truth of all Light spoke. How easy it would have been to kill him, or just to let him die if he didn’t want to dirty his hands. L whispered, frozen, “You’re right. I’ve been—“

 

”Extremely rude!” Mikami scooted closer to Light, the flames glinting off his glasses. He hissed at L, “You don’t deserve kami’s kindness. You—“

 

”Mikami!” Light’s tone was even but dangerous and Mikami was silenced immediately.

 

Light withdrew his hand from L and sat back on his sleeping bag, considering. Finally, he said, “I’ve killed a lot of people, L. Most of them deserved it, or worse. But never have I ever saved a life.” He drank his rum. “Except yours.”

 

L grabbed Light’s hand, “I’m...sorry. I can’t go back and change how I acted, how I felt. But things can be different now Light. They can be.”

 

”Different how L? I was beginning to think you didn’t want to be here.” Light looked out to the dark sea, the waves softly crashing on the beach. “That you’d rather be dead than with me.”

 

L’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! No that’s not true.” He brought his fingers to his mouth and chewed them anxiously. _I’ve got to show him. It can’t wait. It’ll be dark and it’s not how I wanted but it can’t wait._ L stood up and tugged at Light’s hand. “I want to show you my sand castle now. Please come Light-kun.” Light stayed put and L tugged again. “Please Light.”

 

Light exchanged a look with Mikami, then looked back to at L. “Ok.” He stood up and let himself be led down the beach over to a secluded place protected by dunes and a floe of driftwood.

 

Mikami dug out his flashlight and shined it around, “What are we looking fo—“ And then his beam fell across a magnificent creation; this wasn’t a sandcastle, it was a sand CITY. An intricate metropolis in miniature, decorated with windows of sea glass and shells of every color and variety, with balustrades of dry reeds and pieces of salt-bleached wood. And it didn’t look like it was made of sand either.

 

Light laughed very softly to himself, crouching down to get a better look. _Always have to be the best don’t you L?_ His fingertips brushed over a turret. It was hard, like cement almost. “L...how did you do this...is this concrete?”

 

L had been peering at him nervously, nearly chewing his nails to bits. “Concrete is just sand and a few other things mixed together. Things that can be found on this island.” He sat down with Light. “Look there’s a drawbridge.” He smiled when he heard Light giggle like a child as he raised the driftwood drawbridge over the moat he’d dug out and lined with stones. “And here’s the shell Ryuk gave you.” He pointed to the top of the highest turret, where it pointed up proudly.

 

Even Mikami was awed, “L...this is amazing.” He grimaced slightly but had to admit it, “It’s much better than mine.” Looking closer, he pointed to a thatched roof structure in the little city, “Is that...our house? Wow...” His face was a mixture of appreciation and shame.

 

Light started to say something but L did instead. “Your drinks are really good Mikami.” He gave him a little smile. “And maybe you could show me how to put the suntan oil on right.” He looked at Light sheepishly, “If Light will let me try again.”

 

Light grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. “I think this actually has a chance of lasting L.” He caught L’s eye, “It’s beautiful. Thank you for building it for me.”

 

L tried not to look overly pleased with himself but was failing miserably. He stared at it a while longer. “I want to do more Light. I want to help you.

 

I’m ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, truces are made. And smutalanche ahoy XD (don’t worry lex your prompt will be filled...)


	4. Islands Within Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L repents and is welcomed into the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean - Mike Perry/Shy Martin (https://youtu.be/5JxgDJvqGmM)  
> 

Light looked at L’s sand castle for what it really was. _An apology. A thank you._ An attempt to reach out to him. His eyes saw details he hadn’t noticed before. Miniatures of structures that had meant something to the both of them. The To-Oh University auditorium where they met for the first time. The tower of Kira HQ. A little tennis court made of green concrete and a net of fishing line. Light’s family house. The cafe where they’d study together, study each other. _Places we’ve had happy memories._

 

Conspicuously missing were places holding the other kind of memories. The warehouse where he’d defeated both L and Near. There was no tiny cell where L had kept him. No hospital where he’d watched his father die. No bridge where they’d cornered Higuchi. Wammy’s wasn’t there. 

 

And in the middle of all of it, at its heart, was what Mikami had noticed before—their island home. Protected by L’s walls and turrets, his moat and drawbridge. His concrete and supports and stones and sticks. Surrounded by all the other precious places to them, was this. _This is what he wants to protect. Me. Our island of memories, and the new ones yet to come. And you built it to last, like you said you would L. All contingencies._

 

L watched Light nervously, waiting for him to respond to what he’d just said. Looking hopeful and worried and scared, but feeling free. His fear bled into his voice, quiet, “Does Light-kun not want my help anymore?”

 

Light shut his eyes and smiled, then opened them and bent his head to let his lips meet L’s. L was surprised, eyes going wide, but he felt waves of relief flow through him like the waves of the ocean behind them. He relaxed into it as Light pushed in deeper, his soft tongue stroking against L’s and making his cock hard instantly. Light pulled back, an intense look in his eyes, “Of course I do. Are you really ready to join Kira, L?” He locked eyes with Mikami. “Join us?”

 

Mikami had watched Light’s actions with interest, feeling thrilled that L had finally conceded the game and his kami could have everything he wanted. _That’s the most important thing. If it makes Light happy it makes me happy too. I accept it...like L has...and I will like L._

 

L was still feeling dizzy from Light’s kiss but he knew there was only one answer. He looked between Mikami and Light and took Light’s hand, bowing his forehead onto it. “How must I repent?” He felt his erection throb, wondering if Light would punish him like he did Mikami. Hoping he would. He always wondered what they did, imagined it from across the hall in his room.

 

Mikami nodded in approval at L, “Kami, his sins are very grave.”

 

Light grinned, “Yes it might take a very long time to repent L.” He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest, nipples becoming erect in the warm tropical air.

 

L started panting softly against Light’s hand and cupped himself in his jeans, pressing through the fabric until a wet spot started to appear. “I hoped it might.”

 

“But I think we can get started right away.” He stood up and led L and Mikami back to the camp, then turned around in front of the fire, shrugging off his shirt. “Unbutton my pants Mikami.” His eyes never wavered from L’s. “Then show L exactly how I liked to be sucked. Pay close attention L.”

 

“Yes kami.” Mikami opened Light’s pants and took out his erection, L scooting closer to get a good view, completely unblinking. Mikami started licking and sucking Light exactly as he liked it, teasing and slow at first and then progressively harder and faster. He’d had a lot of practice and Light was never shy about telling Mikami exactly what he liked. 

 

L’s eyes grew to moons, and he was breathing raggedly as the wet spot on pants became more and more obvious.

 

Light looked down at L with half-lidded eyes, feeling his insides clench at L’s obviously intense arousal. “Want to try, L?” L bit his lip and nodded, and Mikami moved aside, letting L take his place.

 

As soon as L wrapped his lips around Light’s cock, Light knew he was a quick study as with all other things. He gasped as L did exactly as Mikami showed him but occasionally added something new to thrill Light, assert that he was not just another mindless follower, no this was L, his nemesis, his rival, on his knees now worshipping him. Thanking him at last.

 

Light eventually pushed him back. A whisper, “Lie down on your sleeping bag L.” L did as Light said, gazing up at him expectantly. “Mikami, undress him.”

 

Mikami went to kneel beside L and L let him pull his shirt over his head, unbutton his pants and pull them down with his underwear. L laid there pale in the starlight, his cock leaking precum on his stomach, just staring up at Light and waiting for whatever came next. _Whatever you want Light, I’ll give you._

 

Light got to his knees at the end of L’s sleeping bag and pushed L’s legs up and to the sides, but just stared down at L’s cock. Stared long enough that L began to feel a little worried like something was wrong. He was open and vulnerable as he’d never been, had never wanted to be, and now could not imagine another way of being.

 

”Mikami, give me the suntan oil.” Mikami handed it to him and Light squirted some on his hands, then began to trace L’s entrance very slowly, circling it. “Are you ready to repent L?” He pressed in slightly and watched L’s reaction.

 

L gasped and sat up on his elbows, staring at Light. His lips parted as his body started to relax. “Yes Light.”

 

Light smiled. “Mikami come closer.” Mikami scooted closer and Light guided his head down to L’s cock. “Kiss and make up.”

 

“Yes kami.” Mikami leaned down and pressed a dry kiss to the shaft of L’s cock, and Light pushed his finger in all the way, making L push back.

 

“More Mikami. Show him you’re going to be friends now. But no tongue.”

 

Mikami murmured, “Yes kami” and started to plant kisses slowly up L’s cock, using his lips to caress the sensitive skin.

 

L panted as he watched Mikami, he wanted more stimulation. But then Light added another finger and was probing him deeper and he moaned in earnest. He whispered to Light, “Is this my punishment Light? I should’ve repented sooner.”

 

”Yes you should have L.” He reached deeper and stroked, knowing he’d hit L’s prostate when his hips kicked up and L moaned again. “But your punishment is that you can’t cum until I let you. Understand?” L nodded, chest heaving. “That goes for you too Mikami.” He started circling L’s prostate, massaging it and watching the precum flow faster from L’s slit.

 

”Light....” L let his head fall back. “Light...more...” His cock twitched under Mikami’s lips.

 

Light started stroking L’s balls with his other hand, tugging and circling them. “Mikami, start licking, nice and slow.” Mikami parted his lips and his tongue slowly traced up and down L’s shaft, avoiding the sensitive head.

 

L’s gaze shot up and he was staring down at what they were doing to him, gasping as a tremor went through his body. “Oh shit....Light please....”

 

More forcefully, “You know it’s not Light you want, L. Say who you really want.” He curled his fingers against L’s swollen prostate a few more times then pulled his fingers out. L was open and ready for him.

 

L spread his legs wider and gasped, ”Kira!”

 

Light eyes shone. “Tell Kira what you want!” He positioned himself at L’s entrance, just slightly nudging him, and ran a lubed hand over his cock.

 

L was unraveling, was unable to think clearly, but he knew what he wanted. “Please Kira, fuck me. Make me come for you Kira.” Light pressed in a few inches and L’s mouth fell wide open with a broken cry. “More Kira...I need all of you...please...”

 

Light inhaled deeply, lifting L’s legs on his shoulders and pushing in all the way. L fell back onto the sleeping bag with a moan, his arms too shaky to hold him up anymore. Light moved Mikami’s head up L’s cock to more sensitive areas, and L was keening as Light started to move inside him, Mikami massaging the head with his warm wet tongue.

 

L flung his hands to either side of the sleeping bag and wrenched his fingers into the sand, repeating over and over as Light thrust into him, “Kira...Kira....”

 

Light started moving faster, and reached over to start to stroke Mikami, his hands still slick with oil. The other man shuddered violently and gasped; Light had never touched him like this before. “Don’t come until I say Mikami.”

 

”Oh...oh....thank you kami....” He started making hungry little whines as he licked at L’s head, trembling but really putting his all into the task. 

 

And L looked like he was about to lose his mind. He struggled to sit up again, staring intensely into Light’s eyes as his chest heaved. His hair fell into his face as he demanded, “Kira, let me come.” 

 

Light gave him a dark smile. “No L.”

 

L’s eyes widened and he bit his lip with a whine, holding back was taking tremendous effort. Light stared back, “Start sucking Mikami.” Mikami opened his mouth and took L inside, starting to suck in earnest. Light stroked Mikami a little faster, feeling the man’s erection like a steel rod in his hand. Mikami shuddered a moan around L’s cock, unable to keep from thrusting into Light’s hand.

 

“FUCK!” L inhaled sharply, tears pricking his eyes he wanted to come so bad. His voice was strained, low in pitch and shaky, “I can’t...so intense...” Real desperation in his voice, “Kira....please.....Kira...” He knocked his head back, trembling all over, the sensations so overwhelming. “I repent...please...Kira please.....”

 

Light’s breath hitched and he felt himself getting close too as L clenched around him. “No L. But you don’t know how beautiful it is to see you beg.” He twisted his hand around the head of Mikami’s cock and he whined loudly, looking up adoringly into Light’s eyes.

 

L let out a strangled cry of frustration, his hands now fists in the sand. “Oh god....I feel like I’m dying...you’re killing me...” His toes curled behind Light’s head and he was biting his lip so hard he was now tasting metallic blood there. His fists pounded the sand. “KIRA!”

 

 _Almost L. Almost there._ “Die and be reborn my angel, L.” He slammed L harder, banging against his prostate mercilessly, “An angel of Kira!”

 

”Yes!” L was shaking, going beyond the pleasure to reach towards the strings of his old world and Kira’s new one. Knotting them together tightly. _This will last._ “Yes...Kira saved my life...my life belongs to Kira....to you...kami....” L lifted his head then, knowing he’d hit on it when Light moaned and throbbed inside him. _That’s it._ Fingers twitching in the sand, “Yes...please kami...let me come...” _I’ll be your dark angel. And you’ll be my god._

 

Light held his gaze one second longer then nodded, leaning in and placing his hand on L’s chest. “Mikami come!” And they three all came then, Light gasping and pumping into L, who was nearly screaming into the night and shooting up pulse after pulse into Mikami’s open mouth. Mikami tried to swallow it, but his own orgasm made him uncoordinated and most of it fell on L’s chest.

 

Mikami fell on his side in the sand, whimpering happily up at Light, his hand still wrapped around Mikami’s softening cock. He whispered, “Thank you kami...” Light gave him a real smile and uncurled his fingers, slowly pulling out of L and putting his legs down.

 

And L just laid there limp as a rag doll, eyes closed, breath coming hard, all the tension of the past month blown across his stomach and chest. Mikami slowly sat up and looked down at him. Not unkindly, “You don’t know how lucky you are.”

 

L smiled up at the stars, “I think I just realized a few seconds ago.” He sat up on his elbows and looked at Mikami, breathless, “You’re good at more than just making drinks.”

 

Light mussed Mikami’s hair, “You did well Mikami. Very well.”

 

Mikami took a deep breath of satisfaction, extremely pleased be praised by the both of them. And to see some genuine, relaxed happiness on his kami’s face. _Finally. This is right. He’s one of us now._ He didn’t want to fight or be petty anymore, he only wanted more of that pure shining feeling he felt radiating off of Light. _But I messed up. Look at L’s chest._ He leaned down and tentatively licked a tiny bit the cum off L, then looked up to Light to see if it was ok.

 

Light grinned and nodded, and L watched with wide eyes as Mikami licked his stomach and chest completely clean. He sighed when Mikami hovered over a nipple, and Mikami couldn’t resist the encouragement. He licked a little more and L stroked his hair, watching Light’s interested face. _I owe you everything Light. I’ll give you everything_. _This too._ He turned back to Mikami and guided his face up to his, but Mikami looked to Light. 

 

Light touched his back, reassuring him. “It’s ok Mikami.”

 

L guided him closer again and Mikami let him, kissing him softly. Showing him they were going to be friends now, just like Light wanted. Like he wanted.

 

Light stood up, dragging the other sleeping bags over so they were all together. _I won’t sleep alone tonight. I won’t sleep alone anymore_. He laid down between L and Mikami, feeling as safe as if true moats surrounded them. They both curled around him, their bodies walls of warmth, ready for what dreams may come. 

 

———-

 

Light felt the rays of dawn before he opened his eyes, and he smiled remembering why he was sticky and sandy and tasted like a month-old coconut. Why he felt two naked bodies next to him. His eyes fluttered open and saw Mikami was already awake and gazing at him happily. He smiled, “Morning Mikami.”

 

Mikami brought a finger to his lips like ‘shhhh’ then whispered, “Morning kami. L’s still asleep.”

 

Light looked over his shoulder and saw a mess of wild black hair behind him, pale limbs sprawled out haphazardly. _He is._ Back to Mikami, whispering, “Let him sleep a bit more. I don’t have my meeting with Mello until later this morning and it’s nice just to lay here.”

 

Mikami didn’t have his glasses on yet, and his pale green eyes sparkled at Light. Quiet, “It finally happened kami. Satan repented! No more mopy detective.” He grinned, knowing how much it had meant to Light.

 

”I want to tell you how pleased I am, how you’re taking this. I think we can be very happy here, the three of us.” Mikami nodded but Light thought he was holding something back. “What is it?”

 

”You touched me kami. Last night you did for the first time. And...we all slept here together. I liked that.” He averted his eyes. _I am too bold. I should just be grateful. But I can’t help it._

 

Light stroked his arm, “Well my bed’s big enough for three.” Mikami grinned excitedly. Light teased, “As long as Ryuk doesn’t come to visit we should be fine.” He giggled at the stricken look on Mikami’s face that melted into smug amusement.

 

”Kami loves to tease me.”

 

”And you love our games, don’t lie.”

 

Mikami just smiled up at him. His eyes flicked up to above Light’s shoulder to peeking moons. “Someone’s awake kami.”

 

Light turned over and was face to face with a blinking groggy L. “Morning L. We were just talking about you.”

 

L sat up to a crouch and stretched his arms. “I know, I was listening.” He turned wide grey eyes to them both and gave them a shy smile.

 

Mikami blushed and got up, helping Light to his feet. “Kami you two just go inside and I’ll tidy up out here.” _Talk to him. It’s ok kami_.

 

L got a worried look on his face. “But what about breakfast?”

 

Light snickered. “Time to become useful around here L.”

 

He walked up the beach and towards the  house with L, but as soon as they stepped in the door, L fell to his knees before Light. Light looked down at him, surprised. “L?”

 

L took Light’s hand and kissed it. “Kira....thank you. For last night.” He held Light’s hand against his cheek. “For my life. For everything.” He bowed his head and whispered, “Kami..”

 

Light stroked his hair, imprinting this moment he’d waited so long for. “You’re welcome L.”

 

L stared at the ground. _I can’t stand it. I have to ask._ “Why did you do it?”

 

“Which part?”

 

”Save my life.” He couldn’t look at Light. “If I had won, you’d be dead. Even though I didn’t want that anymore I was too stubborn to stop.”

 

”I know.”

 

L looked up at him finally. “Then why?”

 

Light was quiet for awhile. ”You know why.” And he helped him to standing and showed L how to make coffee and tea that even Mikami would have approved of.

 

He was a quick study, as with all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more plot and porn in the next chap as Light brings L into his Kira plans. Also will keep his promise to teach L to swim and Mikami might show him a thing or two as well. ;)


	5. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikami and L work towards making amends. Light has a meeting with Mello, and L “sits in.” Light teaches L to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re Dreaming - Wolf Parade (https://youtu.be/RhG6crUCY6E)

"How is it?" L peered nervously at Light over his own teacup. His was mostly sugar, and tasted like it, so he wasn't sure how the tea actually was. He silently cursed Watari for the millionth time, this time for not teaching him anything useful. Then it occurred to him that he never would have asked Watari anyway, or bothered to learn if the offer had been made. _How faraway that life seems now. And how dreamlike and unreal this one is..._

 

Light took a sip, "Tastes like normal tea to me." He smiled, pleased that L cared, "It’s good."

 

Mikami came in with their beach things, leaving them near the door so as not to track sand inside. He glanced at the clock, then at Light's rumpled appearance."Kami! Your meeting with Mello is this morning, you better get in the shower!" 

 

Light set his teacup down. "Ok Mikami." It would never do to be seen as less than perfect by any of his generals, even Mello. "I'm going to need a shave afterwards though." He smirked behind his back at Mikami as he headed for the stairs. "So come up later."

 

L and Mikami were left in the kitchen alone, and L wasn't sure what to say. He alternated between biting his thumb while staring at the ceiling and drinking his tea syrup, until Mikami came over and poured himself a cup. "L, I'm glad you decided to come around. You've made him very happy, if you haven't noticed." _And that makes me so happy._

 

L blushed a little, only now realizing how much Light had wanted this. "I'm glad too. I waited too long, didn't I?" He stared down at the tea grains in his empty cup. "Nearly too long." _Was a part of me waiting to see if he’d eventually change his mind and kill me? Couldn’t take his offer at face value?_

 

Mikami moved around the kitchen, whipping up some breakfast and L looked on, trying to remember where things were. "No. I think kami would have waited forever for you. However long it took."

 

"Light's not exactly the patient type." But he smiled inwardly anyway to hear Mikami say that.

 

"I know. But he would have. I've gotten to know him pretty well by now." Mikami got some plates, putting a croissant on one for Light, and a cherry danish on another for L. He handed the danish to L, "Here you go. I know you like these." A genuine smile. _Let me take care of you too L._

 

L took it, but stared at the ground, thinking of all the times he'd pointedly ignored, insulted, or belittled Mikami. Feeling ashamed in the face of his kindness. "Sorry I've been so horrible to you. This...hasn't been easy for me." _And I’ve made it harder than it had to be._ He went to crouch in a chair at the breakfast table, nibbling the danish. "I'm still not sure I understand."

 

Mikami took a danish for himself and sat at the table across from L. "Well, I pretty much considered you to be Satan party-crashing heaven, so I think we can call it even." He met L's eyes and laughed, remembering, "Plus...your drink, and that crab, and the time I put sand fleas in your sheets...."

 

L smiled behind his thumb, "Don't forget about swapping my toothpaste for itch cream."

 

Mikami took another bite, giving L a knowing look, "I seem to recall my glasses going missing a few times."

 

L's eyes went wide with feigned innocence, but he was trying not to smile, "I don't know what Mikami-kun means. I'd never do such a thing."

 

Mikami tilted his head, feeling his care for Light starting to bleed to L. "Light needs you, you know. He overworks himself with this Kira business. Running the world from afar isn't that easy." 

 

L hooked a finger in his lip. _I hadn't really considered the toll it would take on Light, I just figured it was what he always wanted._ "You wouldn't know it from all the time he spends working on his tan."

 

Mikami looked a little more serious. "Have you ever seen him there without his death note, or some work to look over? Even when he's relaxing he's working, or thinking." He took the last bite and stood up to clear away their plates. "Don't let the beauty of this place fool you into thinking it wasn't calculated. Don't let his, either."

 

 _That's true, Light was always working, even at the beach._ L licked his finger and poked at a few fallen danish crumbs on the table. "It seems like you already do everything better than I could. What does he need me for...."

 

"He doesn't want you to make tea and breakfast, L. He wants you to help him rule the world. He wants my hands but your mind." Mikami crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "That's what he's been waiting for. Why he's never hidden anything from you." He gave a wistful smile. "Anyway, I better go up and see about his shave. You want to come?"

 

L nodded and they headed upstairs to Light's bedroom. Mikami knocked on the door, and when Light bid them enter, he opened it. “Kami, are you ready for your—“ But words fell away from Mikami as he saw Light was standing in front of the mirror completely naked, holding up two ties and trying to decide between them. His hair was still dripping from the shower, his tan line from his bathing suit at his lower waist was darker after sunning yesterday.

 

Light turned around to face them, “I can’t decide. Which one?” He grinned at the stunned look on both Mikami and L’s faces.

 

Mikami cast his eyes down immediately, he knew he wasn’t supposed to look at god like this unless given permission. “They’re both perfect kami.”

 

L watched him and did the same, or tried to, but kept sneaking looks anyway. “I like the blue one.” He was starting to get hard, looking at Light’s naked body displayed so casually. He stared at Light’s hipbone and thought about running his tongue over it. About whether Light would let him.

 

Light looked at the blue one and nodded seriously. “Blue it is.” He tossed the ties onto the bed and walked into the bathroom, “Shave now Mikami.” He sat in a sleek leather recliner, still naked, and leaned back waiting for Mikami. 

 

Mikami bit his lip with a little squeak, but hurried into the bathroom, and L followed him. He took Light’s shaving kit from the counter and got a glass of hot water from the sink. “Just sit back and relax kami.” He wiped a wet towel on Light’s face and started to dab him with shaving cream, trying not to let his eyes be pulled downwards. _Focus on the task at hand!_  

 

Light looked over at L, who was biting his finger nervously. “L why don’t you use my shower, since yours is broken.” He grinned and pointed to the open granite shower right next to them in the room. He held his gaze, “I want to watch you.”

 

L’s eyes widened, “Light-kun wants to watch me shower?” The idea made him hard immediately, harder than he had already been seeing Light naked. When Light nodded, L pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants and boxers, standing as naked as Light. _How did he know my shower was broken?_ He got into the shower and turned on the hot water, steam starting to fill the room as Mikami brought the razor close against Light’s face.

 

Light watched L through the spray of water as he washed all the sand and sex off his body. “You can use my soap.” Mikami looked up at that but went back to concentrating on shaving, on doing a perfect job. 

 

L could feel Light’s eyes boring into him, looking at the hardness between his legs, and he turned to Light as he washed that part of his body...washed it a little too long, with a bit of extra soap. His breath hitched as he saw that Light was hard too, his cock resting heavy on his stomach. _He wants me to touch myself._ L leaned against the shower wall and started to stroke himself slowly, biting his lip and thinking about Light ramming him hard. “Kira...” Just saying the word made him want to stroke faster, so he did as he stared back at Light.

 

Mikami moved to shave the other side of Light’s face, and now could see L too. He bent down and whispered in Light’s ear, “Are you just going to watch, kami? I’m almost done.”

 

Light palmed himself, his cock aching now. “Not much time until my meeting with Mello.” He glanced at the clock. _10 minutes. Not enough, damn it._ He sighed, smiling, “Even the god of the new world must sometimes wait.” _And I’ve got something special in mind for later._

 

L slowed his stroking, sliding down the shower wall and spreading his knees apart. _I’m addicted to you already. I want more._ He panted at Light, “Kira...please, I need you inside me...” He sucked his fingers and pushed them inside, trying to recreate what Light had done to him last night, but it wasn’t the same. His dark-rimmed eyes stared at Light, his lips parted as he softly moaned. “Kira...fuck me...”

 

Light’s breathing quickened as he stared back at L, who was now stroking himself furiously and trying to reach inside himself. _How long have you desired Kira, L, for it to get this bad? You’ve denied it so long and only now getting your secret obsession?_  Mikami was finished and patted Light’s face dry. Light stood up, walking closer to L, who stared up at him with raw need as he approached. _I love it._

 

Light crouched down in the shower, getting wet again, and pulled L’s fingers out of him, replacing them with his own. “I’ll fuck you later L, don’t worry. But I’ll give you some quick help before my meeting.” 

 

L moaned as Light probed deep, pushing up to slowly circle L’s prostate while staring into his eyes. “Oh shit....” L’s eyelids fluttered and he spread his legs even wider, using both hands to stroke himself now under the pulsing hot water. “Kira, tell me what you’re going to do to me later...please...” L desperately wanted to think about that while he came.

 

Light grinned, pressing a bit harder now. _And all this time you had a fetish for Kira._ Forcefully, “First I’m going to make you watch me fuck Mikami into the floor.” Both L and Mikami gasped hard at that, and Light heard Mikami whispering excitedly to himself behind him. 

 

L’s mouth was open like an ‘O’ and he moaned as he felt Light speed his circling. With some effort, “Then... what...Kira...” He gripped himself tighter, he was close, so close.

 

Light started pounding his fingers hard into into L. “Then I have some toys I want to show you.” He laced his other hand into L’s hair and pulled, tilting his head back slightly. “You’ll be begging to play with them.”

 

L’s eyes went to moons and he gasped, “Yes...yes Kira...” His eyes fluttered shut. “I can’t wait kami.”

 

Light leaned down and licked L’s earlobe, then whispered, “And you’ll be my favorite new toy won’t you L? You want to be Kira’s plaything don’t you...You want me to force you to come again and again.” His hands clenched tighter in L’s hair. “Don’t you?”

 

As soon as Light’s tongue touched his skin, L was coming, moaning as he shot through his fingers, clenching around Light’s as he shuddered on the floor of the shower. “YES!”

 

Light smiled and stood up when L was done, washing his hands with soap under the shower spray. “Well, time for my meeting with Mello.” He stepped out and dried off, Mikami helping him into his clothes and fixing his hair. “Feel free to join after you’ve...composed yourself, L.” And with that he was out the door and headed to his office, leaving L panting on the floor on the shower, head leaned back and eyes closed.

 

——————

 

“Are you even paying attention, Light?!” Mello knew that faraway look in Light’s eyes, usually appearing after he’d been talking too long about something very important, like his newest pair of vinyl pants.

 

Light pulled his mind back to focus on Mello, “Of course I’m listening. I should expect the next set of names tomorrow, Near’s broken 5 more Kira things that need double-replacing, you’ve forged some new alliances with the Osaka mafia, and your new pants would look great on me.” He grinned at Mello’s sour expression. From the corner of his eye he saw L enter the room, avoiding the camera. _Hmmm, took you long enough L. Mello’s boring me to tears._

 

Mello pouted, “Yeah yeah so I guess you were listening. But about those pants...” And as Mello started yammering on again about fashion statements, L quietly snuck under the desk as Light watched, amused.

 

Light tried not to let his expression change as he felt long fingers unbuttoning his pants, reaching in to take out his cock and start to stroke it erect. He stifled a gasp as he felt a warm wet mouth begin to lick and tease him under the desk. _L had been paying close attention to Mikami._

 

Mello made a face, “Whats wrong?”

 

Light swallowed hard, “Oh just happy that my followers are so very...well dressed.” _Damn it L I’m going to wreck you later._

 

Mello smiled slyly, “Uh uh, I know that look.” He laughed. “It’s the same one you used to make when I’d suck you off under the desk during boring-ass meetings.” He got a wistful look in his eye, thinking about that, then grinned lecherously. “Mikami, you sneaky thing.”

 

L had heard what Mello said and sucked all the harder, feeling Light’s cock throb in his mouth. He stroked up Light’s thighs, rubbing through the fabric as he deep-throated him.

 

Light was having a hell of a time maintaining composure, “Mello I’m going to have to go...was there anything else other than...pants...”

 

Just then Mikami walked into the room and waved to Mello, “Oh hi Mello. How’s things in Japan? Do us a favor and keep Ryuk there a while would you?” 

 

Mello’s eyes bugged out seeing Mikami walking around, clearly not under the desk, and he started to grin madly. “Holy SHIT! Light have you finally done it?” He leaned towards the camera, watching Light’s face very closely now. “Don’t go yet! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!! OH GOD LET ME SEE PLEASE!!”

 

L was humming around Light’s cock, stroking it under his mouth in time with his bobbing. And as he sucked the head hard, Light finally came with a loud gasp, unable to control his reactions anymore.

 

Mello shrieked with delight, “I KNEW IT!” He sat back again, pouting. “You could’ve at least turned the camera, Light. For old times sake.” Grinning again, “Although that was fucking hot. Jesus. Well...you might as well come out L, you dirty dirty boy.” 

 

Light looked down and saw L grinning up at him, licking around his mouth. “Well come say hi to Mello L.” He shook his head and smiled back to Mello. “Guess there’s no fooling you.”

 

Mello giggled, “Been there, done that, got the spanking.” _And wish I could have a few more_.

 

L came out, wiping his mouth, and crouched in the chair next to Light. A little smile, “Good morning Mello. I see your detective skills are sharp as ever.”

 

Mello gave L a devious grin, “L you sly dog you. Well, welcome to team Kira in any event. I guess you’ll be helping Light out now, with more than just getting off?” He gave another wistful sigh and muttered, “Lucky bastard.”

 

Light and L looked at each other and nodded. Mello went on, “Well about damn time is all I got to say about that!” 

 

L rolled his eyes, “Yes yes I was a stubborn sore loser. Anyway, CC me on anything that goes to Light...” He stopped himself, looking to Light, “I mean, if that’s ok with you...” His voice went lower as he locked eyes with Light, “...kami.” His hand moved to Light’s thigh and he traced his fingers slowly there.

 

Mello gasped and Light swore he was touching himself off camera. “Oh shiiiiit...I think I need to come visit next time instead of sending Ryuk!”

 

Light felt distracted by L’s nimble fingers, “Yes, CC L on all communications too, Mello. Now I really have to—“

 

Mello shook his head hard, eyes wide. “Uh UH! Not until you give me ALL the dirty deets on how all this went down! I want blow by blow! Pictures! Vid!!“ 

 

Light laughed, “Goodbye Mello. Kira out.”

 

”NOOOO—“ But Light shut the laptop, ending his mournful cry.

 

They heard Mikami laughing behind them, and Light reached a hand out to him. He took it and sat in Light’s lap when he pulled him there. To L, “Good job, it’s not easy to shock Mello, that’s for sure.”

 

Light nuzzled Mikami’s neck, “Mmmm my pet’s the only one who hasn’t got off this morning.” 

 

“Actually kami...” Mikami blushed and looked down at his hands. “While you were on the call with Mello, I...” He knew Light loved to hear him tell about when he jerked off, and what he thought about. “I couldn’t help myself, after what I heard you say to L. Are you really going to do that?” _You’ve never done that to me._

 

Light took a deep breath and grinned, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He winked at L. _Damn straight I will._ “In that case, why don’t we go down to the beach. I promised to teach L how to swim after all.”

 

So they all changed into their swim trunks and headed down to the beach, Mikami bringing his fishing gear so he could catch them something for dinner. He set up in the shallows and cast a line a bit away from where L and Light entered the sea.

 

L waded out into the shallows, feeling nervous as he gazed out into the deep ocean ahead, a finger brushing across his lip. “Maybe I can just get some floaties.”

 

Light laughed at that mental image and waded a bit further, about waist deep, and beckoned to L. “No way. You said I could teach you to swim and I’m holding you to it.”

 

”What if a big wave comes along and sweeps me out to sea?”

 

Light sighed. “It won’t. And I’ll be right here.”

 

”Maybe there’s sharks.” He waded a tiny bit further.

 

”L, there’s no sharks in 3 feet of water.” 

 

“There’s probably stinging jellyfish though.” Another step.

 

”I’ll make sure they sting me instead.”

 

“Some crabs can pinch quite hard.” He curled his toes inward, thinking about that.

 

Light laughed hard, “L, with all the fish out here, no crab is gonna want to bite your bony ass toes.”

 

L waded a little further towards Light, up to his knees. His mouth twisted into a little smile. “But maybe Kira is just using this opportunity to drown me.”

 

Light rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out again. “Cmon L, if I wanted you dead you’d be a doornail right now. Now come here now.”

 

Light’s dominant tone sent a little thrill through L, and he waded obligingly forward until he too was up to his waist. The waves flowed softly around them here, lapping past to crash against the beach. L felt Light’s strong arms start to lift him onto his back, and he panicked and flailed away when he couldn’t feel the sand under his feet. It was an odd feeling for L, and new, being lifted like that. “Give me a moment.” He chewed his thumb and gazed at the clouds to still his racing heart.

 

Light sighed, “L, I’m just going to help you float on your back today. We’ll take small steps, ok?” He smiled reassuringly and L came closer again. “It’s easy, see?” He floated on his back a moment to demonstrate, then righted. “Ready?”

 

L took a deep breath and nodded, and when Light lifted him this time he didn’t panic. Light looked down at him and smiled as he held him up amid the waves. “See? You just have to trust me.”

 

L looked up at him with a serious look on his face. “I am trusting you Light.” So much was left unsaid in that and he just let it hang in the air between them. _You let me make the choice to trust you. Waited until I was ready._

 

Light looked at him for a moment, then bent down and kissed him while still holding him floating. He was careful not to press L underwater as he slowly removed his hands and let L float there by himself. Then pulled back, and L was floating without even realizing it, he’d been so distracted by their kiss. Light smiled, “Look you’re doing it. All by yourself.”

 

L’s eyes focused on Light’s happy smile and, with a glimmer of pride, realized he was doing it. And instead of worrying about being swept to sea or sharks or rogue jellyfish, he just wished a crab really would come up and pinch him. So he’d know he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

That this was real.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Light has planned for L and Mikami hmmmm. And....did Mikami catch a fish for dinner? Stay tuned XD


	6. The One That Didn’t Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikami catches dinner, kind of. L and Mikami catch hell from Light (not that they’re complaining).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staring at the Sun - TV on the Radio (https://youtu.be/oHrTOQ18yzU)

Mikami reeled in another tiny fish and threw it back with a disdainful sigh. _Ugh._ _Pathetic and completely unworthy of kami’s dinner._ He baited the hook again, pausing to wave at Light when he motioned to L floating on his back like a pro. Mikami cupped his mouth and called to them, “Good job L! Just watch out for the man-eating sea turtles.” He chuckled to himself and gracefully cast the line out into the waves again. 

 

L splashed up, wide-eyed, but Light just giggled and held him steady. “He’s kidding L. Sea turtles don’t eat people.” He saw L relax and couldn’t help himself. “But the giant clams can be very ill-tempered. Careful they don’t swallow you and make you into an enormous pearl.”

 

L gave Light an unamused look and poked him in the side. “Light-kun should be worried about becoming a pearl given how irritating he is.” 

 

Light grinned down at him. “Never change L.” He looked up to the beach, the death note and his work calling to him. “I think that’s enough swimming lessons for one day. We can try something else tomorrow.”

 

L nodded and stood up in the waves, and they waded back to their beach chairs to dry off and sit down. Light stretched out in the sun, putting his sunglasses on. “Hmm. We really need a drink don’t we.” He yelled down the beach at Mikami, “Specs!” Light giggled and turned to L, “He hates being called that because Ryuk does it. Just wait, he’ll come up here all in a fix.”

 

L tried to hide his smile behind his thumb as Mikami scowled at them. He secured his rod and approached Light and L, jerking his chin, arms crossed, “YES kami?”

 

Light smiled, “Oh come here, no need to get huffy.” He held out his hand and Mikami went to kneel in the sand beside him, trying to pout but unable to hide his happiness at being close to Light. Light stroked the top of his head, “Maybe if I call you specs you won’t get mad anymore when Ryuk does it.” He took Mikami’s glasses off and tried them on in place of his sunglasss.

 

Mikami grinned up at Light, “You may call me whatever you like kami. You know I don’t mind when YOU do it.” 

 

Light looked over at L in Mikami’s glasses, “Think he’s telling you not to get any ideas L. How do I look?”

 

L put on a pair of sunglasses and smeared some zinc on his nose. _They look better on you than they should, that’s for sure._ “Light-kun has 20-20 vision. He looks like he doesn’t need them.”

 

“Spoilsport.” Light put the glasses back on Mikami, “How about some drinks?”

 

”Yes kami. Strawberry daiquiris? Extra hot sauce?” Mikami laughed as L threw a handful of sand at him, and headed up toward the cabana.

 

Light put his sunglasses back on and picked up his death note and pen, getting to scribbling. “Wonder how his fishing was going. I’m gonna be starving by dinner. Writing all these names is such exhausting work, L, you just don’t know.” 

 

L looked over to Mikami’s fishing rod and saw the line jerking, pulling the rod into an awkward arc, “Well, seems to be going better now.” He pointed to the rod and Light looked over his glasses at it.

 

”Oh shit! He’s got something! Something big!” Light sat up quickly and looked back up the beach but Mikami was nowhere in sight. “L we better reel it in or Mikami’s gonna lose the fish and his rod!” He tossed the death note aside and grabbed L’s hand, dragging him towards the bending rod at a sprint.

 

”Um...we should just wait for him, I have no idea how to fish, Light-kun.”

 

”No time like the present L!” Light grabbed the rod from the anchor but the fish was strong, nearly pulling Light into the water. “Gah! Help me with this!”

 

L looked around nervously and grabbed onto Light’s waist, pulling backwards with his slight weight. “What if it’s a shark? Or...an angry clam?!” 

 

“ITS DINNER!” Light yanked the rod with a grunt and started to reel, his heels digging into the sand as he was slowly dragged towards the water. 

 

“Just let it go!” L felt himself being dragged towards the water’s edge too. 

 

Light laughed loudly, “No way L! We can’t let some fish beat us!” He reeled harder and leaned back, pulling with all his strength. 

 

L smiled at Light’s determination and put his hand over Light’s to help him reel together. “Ok ok.” He turned the reel, making some headway. “But if a shark comes out of there Light-kun is on his own.”

 

Light cackled, yanking and reeling, “Coward!”

 

L grit his teeth and reeled harder, and he could finally see the head of the fish crest the water. “It’s not a shark!”

 

Mikami came sauntering up the beach and saw them struggling. He gasped loudly and put down the drinks, running to them. He grabbed L’s waist and started to pull them back from the water. “KAMI! What are you doing?! Just let that fish go, it’s some sea monster! Let me do it! Don’t strain yourself!”

 

Light shook his head and yanked the reel back, if he pulled anymore it might break the line. “Ok guys, here’s the plan. On the count of three we’re running up the beach with this thing. Pulling it straight out of the water!”

 

Mikami and L both tried to argue but Light was already counting. “One!”

 

”Oh kami, just—“

 

”Two!”

 

”Light-kun is the most stubborn—“

 

”THREE! RUN!!” And they all ran up the beach pulling the rod, eventually dragging an enormous flailing fish behind them up onto the sand.

 

Mikami let go of L and exclaimed, “It’s a tuna! Wow kami you caught a bluefin! Ohhhh it’s sushi tonight.”

 

L plopped down on the sand and laid on his back, exhausted. “I don’t like tuna.”

 

Light panted with his hands on his knees, smiling at the flopping fish. “Damn it L. There’s no dentists out here so you’re going to have to eat not-sugar on occasion.”

 

L closed his eyes and smiled to himself, “And will kami punish me if I don’t?”

 

Light looked up at that and knelt down beside L in the sand, grinning, “Oh you’d want that wouldn’t you?” 

 

L opened his eyes, his erection becoming apparent in his thin swim trunks. Disingenuous, “Of course not. Never.”

 

Light traced the outline of L’s cock in his shorts, and it twitched under his fingers. “Really...well what about if I punished you if you DID promise to eat the tuna?”

 

L smirked up at him. “Maybe I’d have fewer cavities.”

 

Mikami nodded seriously, “So it’s really in the best interest of his health, kami.”

 

Light looked between them and laughed. “Well help me get this stupid fish into the fridge and we can discuss L’s dental plan.” 

 

They drug the fish up the beach on some palm fronds and into the walk-in fridge for dinner later. Mikami wrinkled his nose, huffing from the effort as he slammed the fridge door, “We all need a shower.”

 

Light gave him a sexy smile. “Well until we fix L’s I guess we’ll just have to shower in my big one.”

 

L looked hopeful, “Together?”

 

Mikami pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It occurs to me kami that...”

 

Light turned to him, a questioning look on his face.

 

”...last one in the shower has to gut the fish!” And he ran up the stairs, Light and L looking at each other and pushing each other out of the way to run after him. 

 

L stuck his foot out just before the bathroom and tripped Light, making him stumble and letting L get there first. He caught Light and grinned, “Look who came in last.”

 

Light sighed, “Win some ya lose some L.” He pulled off his sandy swim trunks as Mikami looked down to the ground and L stared. He pushed past L and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. “I suppose no one knows that as well as you, hmm? Come in here and wash me Mikami.”

 

Mikami pushed off his pants with an excited grin and stepped under the water with Light. “Yes kami!”

 

Light hummed happily as Mikami spread soap all over him. “Sorry L, it was last one in the *shower* had to gut the fish. And look where you’re standing.”

 

L looked at his feet on the bathroom tile then at Light and Mikami inside the shower getting wet and sudsy. He sighed in pretend annoyance, feeling himself throb watching Mikami run his hands over Light’s wet body, “Now you’re just quoting technicalities so you won’t lose.”

 

Mikami smiled up at Light, wiping his face adoringly with a sponge, “Kami never loses.”

 

Light turned around as Mikami scrubbed his hair with shampoo, “Well said Mikami.” He stopped L trying to get in the shower, “Uh uh L. Wait your turn.”

 

”But...” L cupped himself and bit his lip. _I need to get in there._ He pulled his pants down, hoping his arousal would persuade Light. 

 

Light watched L’s growing erection, “Should we let him in Mikami?” He rinsed his soapy hair until it was clean, little bubbles trailing down his tight muscles.

 

Mikami cocked his head, having fun playing Light’s little games. “I suppose that depends. Are you going to eat some tuna L?”

 

L made a mournful sound in his throat, thinking of having to choke down the raw fish Light seemed to love so much. _Small price to pay._  “Will Light-kun punish me if I do?” He had a devious little smile on his face.

 

Light stared back at him. “No.” He grabbed L’s arm and yanked him inside. “But Kira might.”

 

L gasped and nodded up at Light, oblivious to anything else as Mikami scrubbed his hair and skin with soap. Light rinsed the last of the soap off and stepped out, grabbing a heated towel and drying off. “Come in here when you get clean.” And he headed into the bedroom, tossing the towel in a heap on the floor.

 

L and Mikami looked at each other, cleaning like crazy. Mikami whispered, “If you want to get him off really hard, he’s got one hell of a praise kink.”

 

L nodded, wide-eyed and all ears, “What else?”

 

”Tell him you want to write in his death note. He’s been dying for you to ask.” 

 

“Mm hm anything else?” 

 

“Oh he loves his nipples licked, if he’ll actually let you touch him.”

 

L stepped out of the shower and dried off as fast as he could, Mikami following him. As soon as L stepped through the door, he felt strong hands close around his wrist and flip him around, Light holding his arms behind his back. L's breathing sped up. _Praise kink hmm?_  "Oh...Kira is so strong." He struggled half-heartedly, in no way wanting to actually get out of Light's tightening hold. 

 

Light smiled although L couldn't see, and pulled him over to the T-bar on the floor of the bedroom. "Do you see that L?" He lightly bit L's neck, the skin warm and clean beneath his lips. "Do you want to try it out?" 

 

L gasped and nodded quickly, "Yes Kira."

 

Light pushed L down and snapped one and then the other wrist in the cuffs on either end of the bar. L whined a little as the last cuff closed and he was fully restrained, his hard cock dripping precum onto the rug. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you right here on your knees, helpless before me L." Light walked over to a dresser, opening a drawer and giving L an evil grin. He took out a long string of anal beads and a bottle of lube and walked back over to L, squatting down to show him the beads. "Watch this." Light pressed a button on a remote control in his hand and the beads started to vibrate with increasing intensity as he pushed the slider up with his thumb.

 

L's eyes grew to moons. "Oh shit..."

 

Light turned the vibration off and scooted around behind L, smearing lube on the beads. He caught Mikami's eye, watching from the doorway. "Tell me you want them inside you L."

 

L spread his knees apart more and panted, "Yes Kira, I want them. Put it in me, oh please."

 

Light pressed one bead into L and smiled when he moaned. "Oh there's plenty more to go L." He pushed two more inside and L was nodding, so he pushed the rest inside, a long string trailing out from the end. "Come here Mikami."

 

Mikami walked closer and knelt in front of L, eyes down.

 

Light handed him the end of the string, "Hold onto this." Mikami nodded, and Light walked around in front of L. He stared down into those wide grey eyes and turned the vibrations on the lowest setting. L grunted, his body immediately clenching forward against the bar as his cock jerked hard. Light hummed and turned it up one more setting, L moaning loudly and trying to rub his leaking cock against the slick chrome. "Don't you dare come before I do L." Light got to his knees and pulled Mikami closer, thumbing over a nipple and watching the man's trembling reaction. "I have a promise to keep, don't I Mikami?" He pinched Mikami's nipple lightly, his voice going lower. "I told him I'd make him watch me fuck you into the floor. Would you like that Mikami?"

 

Mikami was all happiness and disbelief, his half-dried hair falling into his pretty face, made more beautiful to Light with the look of total submission on it. He whispered, still unable to gaze into his god's eyes, "Oh yes kami. Nothing would make me happier."

 

L squirmed, panting softly as several of the beads were directly against his prostate and sending delicious shocks of unyielding pleasure through his body. "Kira...your punishments...are cruel." But the smile on his face betrayed his real feeling on the matter.

 

Light laughed softly to himself and pushed Mikami down on his hands and knees, lifting his hips up and making sure that L would have a terrific view of the whole thing. He raked his hands down Mikami's back and ass, that skin so smooth, and Mikami sighed into his touch. He was completely unused to this type of sex, Light had never taken him this way before although he'd dreamed one day he would.  _Am I finally worthy, kami? Oh yes, make my dreams come true my god._

 

Light slapped his ass, and Mikami moaned softly into the carpet, grinning wide. "It was very naughty of you to run off and make me and L catch our own dinner Mikami."

 

He spanked Mikami again and Mikami nodded, panting quickly, "Yes yes kami, unforgivable. But you did such a good job." Another spank, and Mikami's smile widened. "I'm so unworthy. So deserving of punishment." Each little spank was making Mikami slightly jerk the string connected to L's beads, and L gasped each time he did.

 

Light spanked one last time and then pushed Mikami's legs apart more, spreading some lube on his cock and then around Mikami's entrance. Mikami's fingers dug into the carpet and he pressed his head down into it, his voice lost. "Are you ready for me Mikami?" He nudged the tip of his cock against Mikami, sliding it up and down as L watched hungrily.

 

Mikami pressed back against him, trembling with anticipation, "YES KAMI!" And Light started to press in, slowly at first, but Mikami was moaning so loudly and scrabbling against the floor he couldn't hold back and just plunged in. Mikami immediately groaned an orgasm and came all over the floor, trying to apologize between ecstatic gasps, "Oh....kami....I'm so sorry....I......ahhhhh....unforgivable..."

 

Light only laughed softly, petting Mikami's back through it as he continued to move inside him. Mikami had unconsciously yanked the string hard, pulling one of the beads out of L, who let out a surprised yelp of pleasure. Light smiled at him and turned the vibrations up another setting, L's shoulders slumping as he melted against the chrome and gazed up at Light. "Kira...you're so beautiful..."

 

Light pounded Mikami harder at that, who was starting to get hard again despite his cock being completely untouched. Light was forcing him down against the floor, grabbing his hips and angling for the deepest thrusts possible. He took the string from Mikami and pulled slowly until another bead popped out of L. 

 

"Fuck!" L twisted in the restraints, fingers splaying and clenching. “Kira!” He pressed his erection up against the chrome bar hard and tried to rock against it but the pleasure was empty, cold without Light.

 

Light laughed and turned back to Mikami, turning the vibrations up another level as L moaned again and knocked his head back. “Mikami...are you going to come again for your god? Show L what I can make you do!” He put the string in his teeth and reached around Mikami, stroking him fast and firm. 

 

Mikami was keening beneath him, shaking and trying to push back weakly, but his legs could barely support how hard Light was pushing down on him. His eyes closed and he whispered, “Kami...kami...kami...” over and over, like a prayer with every thrust. Until Light felt him clench around him, shooting through his fingers once again with a whimper.

 

Light felt his own orgasm about overwhelm him as Mikami came, and he looked over at L, grinning with the string between his teeth. And he turned his head sharply, pulling out the rest of the beads in one motion.

 

L screamed with the suddenness and intensity of the pleasure, his cock spurting against slick metal as he watched Light’s pupils pin to dots.

 

Light spit out the string and bent forward over  a collapsed and trembling Mikami, kissing his shoulder softly. Mikami mumbled something L couldn’t hear over the rush of blood still pounding in his ears, but it must have been words of thanks as Light whispered, “You’re welcome.” Light pulled out slowly and Mikami fell to a boneless heap on the floor, a satisfied and radiant smile on his face.

 

”Kira let me out...please.” Sweat was dripping down L’s neck and he was surprised to feel himself getting hard again. _I can’t get enough._ _Now that I can have it, have accepted it, I want it all. More and more and more..._

 

Light leaned over and kissed L deeply, letting L reach as far as he could and then hovering just out of reach. “No L.” Light stood up and walked past him to the bathroom, and L heard the shower come on. L groaned in frustration and pulled at the cuffs, but it was no use. “Mikami, let me out.” 

 

Mikami opened his eyes from the floor and smiled up at L. “No. But I will do this...” He stood up and walked to the wall, pressing a button to make the shower wall become transparent.

 

L gasped as he saw Light perfectly through the one-way mirror. “You saw me!” He gave Mikami a look of surprise but Mikami only smiled and shrugged.

 

Light soaped himself and rinsed, stepping back out to dry off. He came back into the bedroom and lounged on the bed, gazing at the transparent wall and L with amusement. “So Mikami showed you my little secret did he? How very naughty.” He sighed, pretending to be very annoyed, but Mikami knew the difference. “Mikami you know that’ll earn you another spanking tomorrow.”

 

Mikami smiled down at his hands and nodded solemnly, “Yes kami. How very bad of me.”

 

Light rolled over on his back. “I suppose you can let L out now. L are you feeling properly punished?” Mikami released L’s cuffs, and L pushed up off the bar and climbed on the bed with Light. Light smirked up at him, “I’m guessing that’s a ‘no.’” Mikami smiled at Light and headed into the bathroom to shower.

 

L stroked himself, finally able to touch his aching cock again. He held it for Light to see, “This says ‘no’.”

 

Light leaned up and licked the very tip of it, just once. “And all this time I’ve been waiting for you to say yesssssss.”

 

L gasped, resisting the urge to push his cock into Light’s mouth. His tone changed to pleading with that small touch. “Kira...please touch me...you said you’d fuck me tonight.” He took Light’s hand and sucked his fingers languidly. A whisper, “Please kami.”

 

“Fucking Mikami to pieces was rather hard work L.” He faked a yawn. “I’m just too tired to do it again.” But his cock was already hard again as L sucked his own fingers and teased up and down his shaft.

 

L climbed up on him until their lips nearly touched. Softly, “I’ll do all the work. I need this.” He leaned down and tongued Light’s neck, not knowing if Light would stop him or be angry for touching him. “I need you.”

 

But Light didn’t stop him. Instead he threaded his fingers into L’s hair and nodded, and when L held his cock upright and slid back onto it slowly, Light pushed his hips up to meet him.

 

L was still slick and open from the beads, but Light was so much bigger, filling him completely. He moaned loudly and didn’t care how he sounded, this island was their own universe and no one would ever know or understand. He leaned down and licked at Light’s nipple, circling it erect and feeling Light pulse inside him as he slid backwards and forwards. _Mikami was right._

 

Light grabbed L’s hips and thrust up into him, whispering, “L you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, wanted you.”

 

L closed his eyes and sucked Light’s nipple harder, his own cock sliding against Light’s stomach with smooth friction. His mouth traveled over Light’s chest and he panted back, “I know Light. Kira. Since the moment I first knew of you I wanted you inside me.” He licked at Light’s other nipple. “Mmm your cock feels so fucking good...”

 

Light moaned and whispered back, “Maybe if you knew that you wouldn’t have been so damn stubborn about jumping on it.”

 

L smiled and bit Light’s nipple gently, “Ah but you wanted to conquer me didn’t you? Maybe I was just giving you want you really wanted.”

 

Light was getting closer, and he pushed his head back on the pillow as L rode him faster. “What I really want L is your hand around a pen, writing in my fucking death note!” He reached between them and slowly stroked L’s cock, his stomach slick with precum. _That would get me off like nothing else!_

 

L shuddered against him, “Give me this every night and I’ll write anything you goddam want.” 

 

Light picked up the pace and L was a trembling mess on top of him, panting against his neck. He yanked L’s hair and whispered, “I’ll make you write them while you suck me off. Or maybe fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to hold the pen. Won’t even know your own name let alone anyone else’s.”

 

“Oh shit...I’m going to come...”

 

”You’ll see L, how much fun it is to kill with me.” Light yanked harder, gasping as he came a second time that night, “With KIRA.” 

 

L’s fingernails dug into Light’s arms and he saw nothing but blue ocean behind his eyes, waves of pleasure and the long line of the horizon where dawn was breaking at long last. And as he smiled and brokenly whispered ‘yes Kira’ he saw it wasn’t painful like they said, staring into the sun. The vision he lost he knew he’d never miss, and what was burned into his mind was so much better, so much more beautiful. 

 

And he couldn’t wait to start writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Light helps L write in the death note and maaaaybe Mello and Ryuk come by for a visit. And will L really eat sushi?! XD  
> Stay tuned!


	7. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello and Ryuk come by with a surprise. Light welcomes L to paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the Darkness Has Arms - Barr Brothers (https://youtu.be/4O1weQ3oGAM)

Light woke up tangled between the warmth of L and Mikami, and took a moment just to smile before opening his eyes. _Truly I have created my paradise at last._ L was softly snoring and drooling on his shoulder, but Light couldn’t bear to wake him. He knew for a fact that the detective had paced his room most nights instead of sleeping. Seeing L so human and vulnerable was quite endearing, and a bit more sleep might make L more amenable to Light’s plans for him today. 

 

So instead, he woke Mikami with a peck on the cheek. Mikami smiled, whispering, “I was having the best dream kami.”

 

Light whispered back, “Did it involve making us breakfast? That’s what I’m dreaming about right now.” 

 

Mikami opened his eyes, laughing softly, “Ok kami.” He got up and stretched, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around him as he headed downstairs to make them all breakfast.

 

Light turned to L, pulling him closer against him as he snored. Light could feel L’s morning erection pressing into his thigh, and he slipped a hand between them to tease it. L hummed sleepily, pushing himself against Light’s hand, “Mmm good morning...”

 

”Good morning L.” Light grinned down at him when inky lashes fluttered open, grey eyes clouding with pleasure as he stroked slowly. “Hope you slept well. Busy day today you know.”

 

L reached for Light, but Light shifted to catch his wrists and pin them above his head while he kept up his strokes. L was fully awake now and didn’t struggle against Light’s grasp, just sighed with a little smile. “And is this...ahhh...how I shall be woken every morning...ohh...”

 

Light grinned, speeding up to watch L writhe beneath him. “Maybe, if you behave.”

 

”And how shall I...oh fuck...behave for you kami?” He was panting, looking between what Light was doing to him and amber eyes full of mischief. 

 

“Well starting today, you’re on the Kira Island Diet, which means you only get sugar when *I* say you can.” _Oh he isn't going to like this very much, but really its all for the best L._

 

L gasped, "You wouldn't!" Slight panic and then angry arousal flashed behind L’s eyes and he thrust up into Light’s hand more forcefully. “Kira is cruel. You know...”

 

Light twisted his hand around the head of L’s cock to silence him, watching him moan loudly instead. “Shhhh L. Like I said there’s no dentists or doctors out here, so you’ll just have to make do. But you’ll get what you need, as long as I get what _I_ need.”

 

L was bucking up into Light’s hand like he was fucking it, whining softly as Light exerted yet another level of power, of control over him. “But—“

 

Light took his hand away, raising an eyebrow, “L...are you going to behave?”

 

L bit his lip and nodded quickly, wiggling his hips to try to get back to Light’s stroking. 

 

Light nodded and spat in his hand, stroking fast and slick, “Alright. And no trying to trick Mikami to give you sugar either.”

 

L gasped, getting so close to release, “Yes Kira!” He’d agree to about anything at the moment, but what he really wanted was not this exactly. “Won’t you fuck me....please...” 

 

Light grinned at that, loving to see how desperate L was for him. “Later L, if you’ve earned it.” He leaned closer, staring into L’s eyes, making himself L’s whole world. Quieter, “But for now, you’ll just have to imagine it. So come on L...” He focused on the slick head, L starting to tremble beneath him, lips parted as he stared into Light's eyes. “Come for your god.” He leaned down and kissed L, his tongue pushing into that warm mouth frozen in a gasp as ecstasy as L went rigid and shot between Light’s fingers.

 

L relaxed and kissed him back, soft and grateful, and pulled back to smile up at Light. “Yes, a good morning.” He was trying not to think about having to do without sugar, perhaps Light hadn't really meant it.

 

Light laughed and released his wrists, but heard a distinctive chuckle across the room. 

 

“Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Well I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own red eyes.” Ryuk flapped over to perch on the bed, taking a big bite out of an apple he must have swiped from downstairs. 

 

Light’s gaze shot up to the shinigami in the corner, but he just smirked and laid back on the pillows. “Oh please. Like you really doubted me.” Light ruffled L's hair when he huffed quietly.

 

Ryuk downed the rest of the apple and grinned wide, “Nah not really.” Ryuk floated up on his side, pointing his long claw down at Light, “Looked like you were doin all the work though. Ain’t he any good in the sack? Hyuk hyuk...”

 

L spoke back in monotone, as he wiped the cum from his chest, “I havent heard any complaints yet.” Light giggled, and made a face at Ryuk.

 

”Hyuk!” Ryuk devolved into laughter. “Eh, but you’re such a grouchy buzzkill!”

 

L sighed heavily and sat up against the pillows next to Light. “Light, what’s the opposite of a grouchy buzzkill?” L chewed a finger, giving Ryuk a sly grin.

 

Light’s hand traveled under the covers, squeezing L’s thigh, “A damn good lay?” He giggled at the look on Ryuk’s face, but was distracted by a mournful sound from Mikami.

 

”Ohhh noooo. It’s _YOU_.” Mikami adjusted his glasses and pushed the breakfast cart over to Light and L, handing them both coffee while glaring at Ryuk.

 

”Specs!!!” Ryuk hovered in circles around Mikami, who tried to bat him away unsuccessfully. “Hyuk, don’t pretend like you didn’t miss me.” He peeked under the covered trays. “Any apples in there?”

 

Mikami swatted his hand, “NO! Those are for kami and L.” He jerked the plates away from Ryuk and handed them both their K-shaped pancakes, then grabbed his own and crawled back in bed next to Light. Light took a bite and nodded with approval, which made Mikami beam happily. 

 

"Oh don't turn back into a grouchy buzzkill L." Light pointed a fork at L, who was looking down at his syrup-less pancakes with frowning disappointment. “Mikami knows the drill. Now eat up.” L sullenly poked at his food but did take some grudging bites.

 

Mikami suddenly noticed that his kami was hard under the blanket and gasped in dismay. “Kami! How has L not addressed this....THIS!” He set his food aside and dove under the blanket, wrapping his skillful mouth around Light’s cock and sucking.

 

L blushed, seriously regretting the missed opportunity, but he'd been rather dazed himself and then distracted by Ryuk. “I’m sorry kami...I wasn’t sure if you...”

 

Light put a hand on top of Mikami’s blanketed head and hummed happily, taking another bite of pancake. “No worries L....ahhh oh shit Mikami that’s good....plenty of time....yeah take the whole fucking thing...” He shoved the plate of pancakes onto the cart and closed his eyes as Mikami quickly brought him to a shuddering release. He sighed, smiling as Mikami came back up for air. “Goddamn you’re good at that.”

 

Mikami smiled in response to the praise, “Thank you kami. I do try.” He looked at L dubiously, “And you better not let THAT happen again.” L bit his lip and nodded, silently cursing to himself while shoveling some pancake into his mouth.

 

Light took a sip of coffee and grinned at Ryuk’s bugging eyes, “Why are you here Ryuk? Mello didn’t die of shock or something did—”

 

Just then they heard the downstairs door slam open and an unmistakable voice yell out, “WHERE ARE THEY?!” Then stomping up the stairs and dramatic huffing and crashing.

 

Light looked at L and grimaced. “Oh shit.”  _Mello's here._

 

The door to the bedroom flung open and Mello stood there in all his vinyl glory, gasping hard at the sight before him, a quivering hand over his mouth. “ITS TRUE!!” He clapped his hands and jumped onto the bed, trying to yank the covers off them while giggling madly. "Any love bites? How big's his cock, Light? TELL ME!!!"

 

L tugged them back, “Stop that! M-mello I’m serious!” He scrambled closer to Light, holding the blanket up to his chin. But Light was laughing too hard to be of much help.

 

Mello just took that as an invitation to get cozy right along with them, scooting into the bed. He leaned back on the plush pillows and kicked up his feet, "Ahhhhh you lucky lucky bastards. Look! This bed is plenty big for four!"

 

Ryuk plopped onto the end of the bed, taking up all the rest of the space. “Hey look! It’s big enough for FIVE! Hyuk hyuk...”

 

Mikami and L both turned to scowl at them and in unison said, "NO!" Mikami tried to kick Ryuk off the bed but his legs just went through the shinigami as Ryuk rolled around with laughter.

 

Mello took L's coffee and stuck out his lip, pouting, "Well that's not very nice. And here I came all this way to bring you all such a lovely present." He took a sip of L's unsweetened coffee and spat it out with a horrified sputter, shoving it back into L's hand with a look of disgust.

 

Light perked up, "A present?" He dug back into his pancakes. "What are you talking about? Wait..." He gave Mello a cautious look, "The present better not be you."

 

Mello huffed in indignation, "Well that WOULD be an amazing present, but...." He grinned secretively at Light, "...no, that's not it. ITS A SURPRISE! You'll have to come outside to see it." And he crossed his hands behind his head, waiting for them to get out of bed naked with a lecherous grin on his face.

 

Light shook his head, exasperated but amused,"Ok, Mello. Give us a minute." Mello's presents tended to be either absolutely fantastic or grotesque disasters, and he wondered which this would be.

 

"But--" Mello was silenced by a stern look from Light. "OH FINE!" He jumped up out of the bed, but winked at Ryuk and they yanked the blanket off the bed together as Mello ran back downstairs laughing with Ryuk.

 

L groaned and rubbed his temples, getting up and pulling on his clothes along with Mikami. "I guess we better go see what his surprise is, so we can get rid of him as soon as possible."

 

Mikami selected some clothes for Light from his closet and brought them over to the bed, "The last 'surprise' present Mello brought us was a grenade launcher he said would help catch fish. It...didn't really work." He giggled, remembering the giant explosions as Mello popped the grenades into the sea.

 

Light stuffed the death note into his pants, and when they were all dressed, they headed downstairs and out to the pristine beach. Light gasped, there was no hiding _this_ surprise. "MELLO!" He grinned as he ran towards it, an enormous yacht moored in the deeper waters, with the name 'Kami's Wet Dream' painted on the side in red Olde English script. A smaller boat was tied to the beach to allow them to reach the yacht. “Holy shit, I LOVE it!” He flung an arm around Mello and gave him a wet smack on the cheek.

 

Mello blushed under his self-satisfied expression, “SEE?! I told you it was a great present. Let’s all go for a ride! A boat party!! Its already stocked with booze and...other fun things...” He let the last part trail off a little. 

 

Light nodded and grabbed Ryuk’s arm. “Hey there’s a huge tuna in the kitchen fridge. Go get it and we can have Mikami make sushi on the boat!” Ryuk shrugged and went to go get the enormous fish, hauling it back down the beach and flapping over to the yacht with it.

 

L dug his toes into the sand, thinking about the fact he was probably going to have to eat sushi today for Light to make good in his earlier promise. _And I promised to behave. Shit. But its worth it._  It irritated him greatly but also made him so hot for Light he felt himself getting hard again in his swim trunks. 

 

They all got into the little speed boat and boarded the yacht, and Mello took them on a whirlwind tour of it. Mikami stayed back in the kitchen to prep the fish for sushi while Ryuk took over steering them out into the ocean. Mello set up some party music on deck and made them all drinks at the tiki bar while Light and L lounged in the deck chairs.

 

”Here ya go!” Mello handed Light a pina colada in a pineapple and a sugarless gin and tonic to L. 

 

L made a face and looked between his drink and Light’s. “This is not fair.” But he remembered why he was eschewing sugar, and took a little sip of the bitter drink with a heavy sigh. “Awful.” He sullenly mumbled under his breath that he’d rather have a strawberry daiquiri and Mikami made better drinks, but drank it anyway.

 

By lunchtime, Mikami brought out a huge tray of intricately-prepared sushi and set it on the tiki bar. “Kami! Ready to come taste your sea monster?” 

 

Light poked L with a grin, “Ya ready L? Remember you promised.” 

 

L groaned but got up and slouched over to the sushi with Light, “I suppose it is pretty.” It was, but he just knew he was going to hate it.  _My kingdom for some cake._

 

Light took some chopsticks and a plate and loaded up with sashimi, taking a bite. “Ohhhh it’s amazing. Good job Mikami!” The tuna was delicate and super-fresh, sliced thinly.

 

Mikami grinned proudly and gave him a little bow. “You did the hard part kami, catching it!” 

 

Mello picked up a piece of nigiri in his fingers, popping it in his mouth. “Mmmmm, delicious. Light you really caught this? I bet you used my special fishing rod didn’t you.”

 

Light and Mikami laughed but all eyes were on L, waiting to see if he’d take a bite. L picked up a piece and it dangled from his fingertips. “Kami...do I really—“

 

”Yes L, now go on.”

 

L scrunched up his face and held his nose, but crammed the bite of sushi into his mouth and chewed it up, scowling all the while. “Oh." The scowl deeper as he choked it down. "That was terrible.” He stuck out his tongue and ran for his drink, not that it was much help. 

 

Mikami gasped with disappointment that his creation had been panned, but Light patted his hand. “Now now, it’s just something he’ll have to get used to. But just for that...” He picked up another piece in his chopsticks and held it in front of L’s lips. “Try again. And this time you better not hurt Mikami’s feelings.”

 

But Mikami saw that the piece Light picked up was an extra spicy one with lots of wasabi, “Kami wait!” _Uh oh..._

 

But it was too late, L had downed the piece. His eyes immediately went wide as saucers and began to water, “Oh shit.” He gulped his drink and then grabbed Mello’s Long Island and gulped that too.

 

Light couldn’t help but giggle at the panicked look on L’s face, but generously held out his sweet pina colada. “Here L, you’ve earned it. And...how was it?” He bit back his grin, exchanging a look with Mikami.

 

"Hrrmmmghhg." L sucked the straw like life itself was in that pineapple. After a moment the burn receded and his brain was flooded with happy glucose, “Oh just...um...excellent Mikami. Yes, very good.” _That was ten times worse than the first one! How do they eat this stuff..._

 

Mikami ignored the sarcasm in L’s voice and nodded happily. They gorged on sushi, even L had a few more non-spicy pieces with the bribe of more pina colada, and finally everyone flopped onto the deck chairs to soak up the afternoon sun.

 

Light stretched lazily as he took out his death note to get to work. “Hey Mello, hope you brought me some new intel, seeing as you came all this way?”

 

Mello peered over his mirrored sunglasses from the next chair, “Oh yeah.” He dug into his black bikini bottoms and pulled out a folded piece of paper, thrusting it at Light. “Here ya go. Have fun.” He giggled and went back to smearing suntan oil on his body in a way that was much too sensual to be accidental.

 

Light took the crumpled and unfortunately warm paper, unfolding it to see a long list of names and faces of murderers and villains. He looked up and gave L a wicked grin, “Come over here L.” 

 

L obediently got up and crouched next to Light’s chair, peering at the paper as he nibbled a hooked finger. “Yes kami?” The back of his throat was still feeling weird from that wasabi but he pushed it down, wondering if maybe Light would take him into the huge bedroom on the yacht and....

 

Light pulled L on top of him to straddle his lap then handed him the death note and Mello's list. “You’ve been behaving so well today, even eating sushi. But you know what I really want. And no time like the present L. Plus...” He glanced over at Mello, staring wide-eyed with his lips slightly parted. “We really ought to show Mello a little gratitude for this amazing present, don’t you think?”

 

Mello sat up, nodding vigorously, “YES GRATITUDE! SHOW IT!!!”

 

"In...in front of Mello?" L’s eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly. “No--”

 

Light tilted his head and very quietly whispered, ”No?” _No one says ‘no’ to the god of the new world. Oh you still have much to learn L. And I am happy to teach you._

 

L slowly shook his head, eyes downcast. The thought was just too humiliating to agree to; the disappointed look on Mello’s face was bad enough to set his cheeks on fire. But maybe, Light would force him to anyway. _Yes, make me do it Kira._ That thought made him blush even harder, thinking about how much he hoped that would happen now.

 

Light shut his eyes and sighed quietly, pushing L off his lap. “Mikami.”

 

Mikami hurried over obediently and knelt down beside Light, L scrambling back to make way. “Yes kami command me.” He shot L a glare for displeasing his kami, but there was a playful glint there saying 'I know what you're up to.'

 

Light leaned over and whispered something in Mikami’s ear, and a smile slowly started to spread over Mikami’s face. Light pulled back, sipping his drink nonchalantly, “Do it.” 

 

Mikami nodded and left the ship deck, L watching him as he went. L had a sense of foreboding (and excitement) and his fears were well founded when Mikami returned with a pair of hand-and-ankle chains. “Oh no...” _Oh yes._  L’s cock was getting hard at the thought of being restrained, humiliated for Light’s pleasure, for defying his god. “Kami no...” _Kami yes...make me do it..._

 

"There's that word again L. We'll have to do something about that." Light sat up and grabbed L by the shirt, grinning and pulling off L's clothes. Mikami closed the cuffs on L, pulling his hands together in front him and chaining them to his cuffed ankles so he was crouching. Mikami took out a ball gag and stuffed it into L’s mouth, buckling the strap behind his head. The way Light was now staring at him hungrily, obviously aroused at the sight of him restrained, made L very glad he'd defied him after all. And being naked, he couldn't hide his own excitement one bit. L stared right back, drooling a little around the gag and assuming he’d now be fucked by Light in front of Mello anyway for all his disingenuous protests got him.

 

But instead Light laid back down on his chair and took the suntan oil, ignoring L. “Mello, would you be so kind as to show L the proper application of this? He seems to have trouble learning things lately and a demonstration may help.” 

 

“Hell ya!” Mello had been watching all this unfold with disbelieving awe. He hopped up immediately and snatched the bottle, squirting the oil on his hands to warm it before straddling Light on his chair. He sighed hard as his eyes roved over Light's tanned chest, his obvious erection in his thin swim trunks.  _Eh that's probably for L not me, but who cares. Haha who's the one in chains though L?!_

 

”Good. Now don’t miss any spots.” Light smirked at a bug-eyed L as he pulled off his swim trunks, ignoring L’s struggles and attempted speech muffled by the gag. He looked right at L, “None of them.”

 

Mello had a huge smile on his face as he nodded, placing his oiled hands on Light’s chest and spreading it around in circles, massaging it into the skin sensually. “Oh shit Light...” His black bikini bottoms left little to the imagination and even less as he started getting hard in them. Light put his glasses back on and sat back, curling a finger towards Mikami to help too.

 

“Yes kami!” Mikami grabbed the bottle quickly and started to rub Light’s legs, working the oil over his calves and thighs behind Mello. 

 

L looked between them and then at Light and tried to yell but it just came out as unintelligible grumbling. But Light was looking right into his eyes, despite two pairs of roving hands across his body, "Come closer." L shuffled forward, closer to Light until he was right beside his beach chair. Light touched his hair gently, "You can't imagine how many times I've fantasized seeing you this way L." L pushed his cheek into Light's hand and nodded, the limit of his communicative ability at present. Light caught some drool leaking from around the gag and traced a finger down L's thin chest, smiling as L leaned into his touch.

 

Light hummed as Mello's oiled hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him and he looked up at the blonde, "Seems you haven't forgotten how I like it."

 

Mello grinned down at him, "Oh that's one thing I'll NEVER forget." He expertly applied another hand and Light moaned softly.

 

L was watching what Mello was doing, trying to remember for later, but whined pitifully because he wanted to be the one to do it. And Mikami was massaging Light’s thighs in a way that was not just applying suntan products.  _Second time I missed my chance today. Shit!_

 

Light noticed L’s gaze but his eyes were drawn to L’s nearly vertical erection. “Admit it L, this is what you were really hoping for all along wasn’t it.” Light ran his hand over his oiled chest and stroked L’s cock with barely any pressure. A whisper, “Wasn’t it?” 

 

L nodded quickly and thrust into Light’s hand as well as he could in his restrained position, trying to communicate with his eyes that he’d behave. 

 

Light pulled his hand back and pushed L to all fours, taking his discarded death note and the list of names and faces. “Well I suppose you can still be of use here L. Now don’t move.” He plopped the death note onto L’s back and started to write out the names, pausing occasionally to encourage Mello and Mikami. He called out each name as he wrote it, as well as the manner of death, pressing the pen hard to the paper so L could feel him writing, know when he'd finished a name.

 

L grunted in disappointment but didn’t move as he was made to be a table for Light’s writing, just stared down at the ground. If not for the gag he'd have been smiling as he soaked up the power of Kira.

 

After Light wrote a dozen or so names, he finally pushed Mello and Mikami back. He looked down at his table, “L, I asked you this morning but it seems you didn’t tell me true. Are you going to behave?” His fingers hovered over the strap at the back of the gag, fingering it lazily. L nodded. Light dug his fingers in beneath the strap, pulling it even tighter, snapping his head back, "Really, L? Because if you don't, Kira might just send you back to the house with the rest of the sushi and not let you out until you eat every bit." L whined and nodded harder, the choice of Light or more sushi wasn't a hard one.

 

Light worked the gag's buckle loose until it fell to the ground covered in drool. L looked up immediately, gasping, "Kira! Forgive me, I--"

 

“Shhhh.” Light just grinned and stood up, motioning Mello to go with Mikami and taking the key to L's bonds, "Go have fun you two. It seems our pet is still shy." He threaded his fingers through L's inky hair, "And perhaps this moment is just for us."  _Yes, what I've been waiting for._ Mello grabbed Mikami's hand and dragged him below deck, and Light turned back to L at his feet.

 

Light dangled the key and L held his wrists out, eyes silently begging to be freed. He was so hard he was trembling, lips parted as he stared up at Light, "Please kami..."

 

Light hummed in approval to see him beg, "No, I think those are required for a bit longer." He tossed the death note to the floor of the ship, right in front of L. "I left you some names L." He knelt down beside L, holding out the pen with a smile. "Wasn't that generous of me?"

 

L nodded, wide-eyed, and took the pen. "Yes kami, so generous." He turned to the death note, opening it to a blank page. He was panting softly, the pen shaking in his grasp.  _I'm really going to do this._

 

Light handed him Mello's list, half the names were crossed off but half remained. "Take a good look." He moved around behind L, pushing his legs apart to the limit of the chain. L's eyes turned to the list, and Light traced his hand down L's backside and slipped a finger inside him. When L gasped, Light bent to whisper in his ear, "Mmmm, your body's so ready for me L. I'm going to fuck you to pieces while you write." Light slipped in another finger and scissored him open. He licked L's neck, softly biting up the pale skin to his earlobe, sucking it in as he pulled his fingers back."And don't you dare come until every last name is done." Light pressed his cock to L's entrance, teasing him.

 

L rocked back and moaned, "Oh yes...fuck me Kira...I'll write." He pressed pen to paper, the names and faces now memorized. He wrote the first one and groaned as Light pushed inside him, gripping around his waist and pulling him down on his cock. "Yes...yes..." He wrote another name and Light pushed in deeper, to the hilt. "More...." Another name and Light was starting to move inside him, and he dropped the pen, picking it back up quickly.  _I'm having a hard time focusing but I have to show him._

 

Light stilled as he watched L pick up the pen, and as he wrote another name, slammed into him hard with a dark laugh. "Yes! Keep going L!" L was moaning and writing, his handwriting chaotic and messy but legible enough, as Light grasped him tighter and thrust faster now. He was looking over L's shoulder, each name finished inflaming his desire more, and he reached around to start to stroke L. "See, isn't this perfect? Doesn't this feel right?"

 

L forced his mind to form words and speak instead of moan, and he gasped, "Yes Kira!" He was almost to the end of the list, was hurrying through them as he wasn't going to be able to withstand this much longer. Light shifted his angle slightly and thrust up hard against L's prostate and he clenched the pen, slowly writing the last name. He dropped the pen, leaning his head back against Light, "That's it, that's all." 

 

Light laughed in triumph and pulled L backwards against him, holding him tighter as L writhed in his grasp. "And how does it feel L? To submit to Kira, to kill with Kira..." He kissed L's neck, feeling close to orgasm, "To belong to Kira..."

 

L gasped brokenly, "Perfect. What I was meant for...isn't it...." He looked up into Light's eyes. "For you."

 

Light came with a sharp yell, and then found L's lips, kissing him through his own shaking orgasm, hard and passionate at first and then softer, tender as they came down off that high. Light sighed, smiling as he buried his face against L's neck. He leaned back against the deck chair and stroked L's still trembling body softly, while they both gazed at the beginnings of the sunset on the horizon. "Our new world will be beautiful L. As beautiful as this." He pushed his fingers between L's and held his hands as the sea was set aflame. 

 

L snuggled back against him, "I know it Light. I'll build it with you." He thought of his sandcastle still there on the shore of their island paradise. His symbol, his apology, his offering. Their own little universe that no one else would understand. No one else needed to. "And we'll build it to last."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our little mental vacation to Kira's island paradise. I hope you enjoyed the fun! ^^
> 
> PS- there will be sequel(s), so perhaps sub to the parent series ‘Paradise’ if you are interested in more (or let me know if you are! <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
